Daydreamer
by silentnights626
Summary: Based on Adele's song Moments leading up to them coming back together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So this story has been stuck in my head so I had to get it out. Wasn't going to publish it but figured what the hell. Basiclly its Mercedes Singing Adele's Daydreamer to Sam, thinking back on the events that makes the song remind her of him. Uh... That's it**

**So as alway: Read, Enjoy, and Review :0)**

* * *

><p><em>Mercedes nervously paced inside of the choir room, playing with her hands.<em>

"_Calm down Mama" Puck soothed as he perched himself on one of the stools in the front of the room near the piano. "He'll be here, he just has to put his vagina away after synchronized swimming practice" he joked._

_Mercedes stopped and gave Puck an un-amused glance. "Funny Puck" she said sarcastically. _

_He laughed at himself "Look he'll be here" he reassured. _

"_I know I'm just a little nervous." Mercedes sighed as she took a seat next to the mow hawked boy. "Thanks again for helping me" she smiled_

"_Hey you know I got your back Mama" Puck smiled "And I know when I need your help in the near future you've got mine right?" he smiled as he hinted to something on the horizon for him. _

"_You know it" she smiled granting him a fist bump._

"_Am I interrupting something" Sam questioned as he walked into the room, a red towel around his neck, his hair still wet from practice. He quickly folded up the note she left earlier in his locker, shoving it into his front pocket._

"_No" Mercedes smiled as she walked towards him. She gently took his hand and lead him one of the chairs, on the front row of their risers. "You're just in time" she smiled. Sam sat down looking around secretly wondering why Puck was there if they were supposed to be meeting to discuss the possibility of them. _

"_You've been doing a lot of wooing lately Sam" Mercedes smiled as she took a seat next to Noah as he grabbed his guitar, placing it on his lap. "So being a strong independent woman I felt I had to return the favor" She silently nodded to Puck who began to lightly strum the strings of his instrument. _

_Rocking back and forth to the music Mercedes began to sing, what she had personally and privately, dubbed Sam theme song in her mind._

_Daydreamer  
>sitting on the sea,<br>soaking up the sun.  
>He is a real lover,<br>of making up the past  
>and feeling up his girl like he's never felt her figure before.<em>

"What are we?" Mercedes quietly questioned herself as she gazed over at the blond perched next to her. He sat on the wooden bench, his hands resting behind his head, fingers locked through his golden hair. His large green eyes where shut tight as he stretched his legs in front of him, crossing his right ankle over his left. His face was pointed to the sun, as if he were a sun flower, absorbing the life giving light. His face looked peaceful, as if the entire world had melted away, and it was just him there, by himself.

They had had a great time together that afternoon. It was his suggestion that they sneak out of the hotel. "It will give us inspiration" he encouraged as his pink lips pulled into a slightly mischievous smile. That look alone allowed her to agree to travel beyond the walls of the hotel room. They decided to go towards the bridge area, near the water front. She knew that they probably shouldn't, but his voice and smile gave her reassurance that even if they got caught it would be worth it. So she agreed to travel out together on a mini New York adventure.

She didn't think anything major when he held her hand that first time. They were crossing the street, and she found that the lights seemed to change quickly while sprinting before on coming traffic started to inch closer. But when he continued to hold it when they made it safely across without being hit, it felt intimate. Like he was holding on to her as if they were more than friends. But she refused to read anymore into it. I mean he was Sam. Her buddy right?

By the time they reached the water front the sun was high in the sky. They stopped into a near by deli and split a sandwich. Sam insisted on paying, although Mercedes reached for her wallet. She paid for their drinks from a near by vender, as they made their way to their current spot, a bench right off the water. The weather was perfect, and the conversation had been light, and easy. They talked about what they expected nationals to be like, and bounced their Cosby impressions off of each other. She admitted his was better than hers considering all it consisted of what a funny voice and her talking about pudding. But the smile he gave her indicated that he appreciated that she even tried to do one in front of him. They felt like old friends giggling and catching up. Mercedes began to wonder "Is that what this is?" Where that just really two friends hanging out? Or could this be…more?

"Penny for your thought?" Sam questioned, snatching her out of her head. She turned to see that he had finally opened his eyes and was looking at her with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Just wondering if I put you to sleep" Mercedes giggled, pointing out that Sam had been in his relaxed position for some time.

"No" he blushed slightly, sitting up, bringing his legs in. "Just relaxing"

Mercedes nodded. It was an absolutely beautiful day and it seemed like all of the natives of the city were beckoned to enjoy the warmth of the late spring day. The path in front of them was littered with joggers, dog walkers, and small families all called out of their buildings to enjoy the gift of warmth the Sun was granting them. She squinted as she turned her focus to the water in front of them. "I wonder if they notice we're gone" she thought aloud.

"Don't really care" Sam shrugged. "If they do, they'll call"

"I guess your right" Mercedes agreed. It kind of hurt to find that Kurt and Rachel decided to have a breakfast at Tiffanies morning without asking her to join, considering the number of times they watched that movie together. She knew that since Kurt had come back from Dalton, and had Blaine as his new boyfriend they had grown apart, but she didn't feel the true distance until the duo returned excited about singing on a Broadway stage together.

"Besides, I just wanted to hang out alone with you today" Sam added with a grin.

"There it is again" Mercedes thought as she blushed. "What is this? Is it a date? Are we friends?" the questions raced around as she looked down at her hands. She wasn't use to guys genuinely flirting with her. So she wasn't sure if that's what it was, or was he just being kind. All she knew was that his words made her mouth very dry. She silently took a sip of her lemonade, smiling as she wrapped her lips around her straw. "Thanks. Today has been… fun" she sighed, figuring it was the safe thing to say. She had been wrong about male's kindness which ended up with her either putting a brick through his windshield or dumping him due to his using her to get his mojo back. She knew she needed to take it slow to find out just were this was going.

"Well your fun 'Cedes" Sam smiled as he broke into his best Forrest Gump impression.

Mercedes giggled adding "you're fun too" in her version. Sam laughed, allowing his hair to fall into his eyes. He was two months past in need of a hair cut, but food was way more important than vanity at the moment in his life. And because of his family's current financial situation, one or the other was going to have to suffer.

"Thanks for getting me out of the Hotel by the way" Mercedes sighed. "I was going stir crazy in there with Brittney constantly asking for words that rhymed with cup, and Quinn seething in a corner, giving Rachel a death glare and mumbling about some plan. I just needed a break."

"Yeah" Sam agreed. "I guess Finn breaking up with her is hard on her" he shrugged.

Mercedes studied his face at that moment. She was searching for a sign of joy at the fact that the girl he'd given a promise ring to the first week he met her was now on the market again. Unfortunately, she couldn't read his face. He gave no indication of his intentions when it came to his ex-girlfriend. So she sat back, deciding to prepare for the worst, which would be Sam placing her where all of her other friends did. She was that friend everyone went to when they needed something. That friend they knew would be there to hold their hand and tell them that they would make it through. She didn't mind doing so. In fact it always felt like the most natural reaction to a crisis. But when the storm past she was always the one left behind while everyone sailed on to their own personal happiness, forgetting she was the one who held them while the seas raged. She prepared to do the same for Sam, knowing if anyone needed comfort it would be him.

"What's wrong" Sam asked scooting closer to Mercedes. She hadn't noticed that her emotions and thoughts were wearing on her face. She acted like all of her friends moving on didn't effect her, but it slightly broke her heart.

"Oh" she snapped out of her trance smiling weakly "Nothing. Just thinking about, you know, stuff"

"Look, Quinn will be fine" Sam sighed figuring Mercedes was worried about her. He didn't know as much as he wanted to learn about Mercedes, but he did know that she was the one who took care of Quinn during her last months of pregnancy. And it was Mercedes idea. That always intrigued him about her. How someone who barely spoke to a girl could open her heart and home to her without a second thought. He wondered if she even fully knew how much her act affected Quinn. To the point that the main reason she gave her services to his family was a way to pass on what Mercedes had given her, a real taste of what it meant to be selfless. He was surprised to hear it from the slender blonde when she confessed it to him one of the nights he returned late from work. After that, he knew he wanted to learn more about Mercedes. She was the reason he even agreed to go to Junior Prom. He figured that if he split his time between Rachel, whom he figured was whom she set out to the world, and Mercedes, who hid herself, he would get a better understanding of who she was. Until that point all he knew about her was that she had an amazing voice, an interesting sense of style, and loved being a diva.

"Yeah" Mercedes agreed looking at her fingers. "But there is a Quinn that people don't get to see. I mean yeah she can be manipulative, and sneaky, but she is also very vulnerable. "

"Yeah, she's not bad just… lost" Sam observed as he checked another characteristic of Mercedes off in his head: Her willingness to see the good in others. "But we all are at some point" he added admitting to his self that he was still finding his way.

"Well if she finds herself soon, you guys can probably work out the whole cheating thing" Mercedes shrugged with a weak smile. She wanted to encourage him to go after what she figured he wanted.

Sam's brows furrowed as he sat up and leaned closer into Mercedes. "Work what out?"

"You know your relationship" Mercedes shrugged genuinely confused by his reaction to her suggestion. "I mean you guys are in a better place now, so you can build on that."

"We are in a better place" Sam agreed. "A place I want to stay with her. And that's friends. I don't think I can trust her with my heart again" he sat back looking out to the water wondering why Mercedes would even suggest he get back with Quinn when it was her he was out with. He was being honest when he said he was content where he was with Quinn. In his nights staring at the motel ceiling he had time to work out in his head what happened between them. It came down to being used. He cared for Quinn, but he also used her to get a great leg up in the social hierarchy of McKinley. And in turn she used him to date the starting Quarter Back to cement hers. And if he hadn't been injured, and Finn taken his place, they may have still been together living a lie of perfection, when all it was where two insecure people living out what all they thought they wanted. He would still be fighting his ability to speak Na'vi, a feet he was proud of considering his learning disability, while Quinn would continue to pretend she wasn't still emotionally scared from being a teen mom.

Quinn continued on in her path, while aiming for the title of Prom Queen, a shallow label that will only mean something to people in Lima. While real life came and hit Sam in the face, waking him up to what is genuinely important in life. Although he was still bitter about his current situation, he was also thankful for it, allowing him see just how idiotic and petty he was.

Sam looked over to the round faced girl sitting next to him and smiled. He knew that his situation gave him another shot to start fresh and to go solely with his emotions, and not with his ambitions. He gently reached into her lap and laced his fingers through hers. He smiled at the contrast in their hands, hers small, brown, and soft, while his was large, pale and rough from guitar stings. But in that moment it just felt like a perfect fit.

Mercedes gulped as the warmth from his hand surged into her body. Her pulse quickened as her mind raced. "What is this?" she asked again. She looked over to Sam who was gazing at their fingers. She fought the feeling racing through her. She couldn't like him. He would just leave her like the rest of the people she helped. But why did this feel so… different. She looked up to his face and he was looking deep into her eyes, smiling warmly.

"Okay Sam" Mercedes stood, forcing Sam to release her hand. She was unable to hold her tongue any longer. "What is this? I mean… Okay I know we went to Prom on a three way date. And I know we've talk way more than we did before that night. And I understand that you asked me to hang out to day. But I… I have to know what this is" she sighed as she pointed between them. "I mean if you want to just be friends that's fine. I just have to ask that… when everything is good in your life again, don't just disappear. I've had that enough in my life and I really can't take it again." She sighed finally admitting she was tired of feeling used. "But if you… if this is more then I need to know cause I'm not sure and whenever I think a guy likes me, I end up totally wrong about it. So, I just think its better that I ask you out loud right now, than to sit here and assume and make an ass out of me"

Sam sat in silence. He assumed he had given her all of the signals that he liked her. He'd asked her out, sprung for lunch, well what he could afford, and been affectionate but not too much. He couldn't understand why she didn't get it. "Well" he stood slowly, facing her "I know it wasn't much, but I was hoping that you would see this as a date. I know I can't afford too much right now but, if you can wait until I, you know, can do better, that you would like to go out again" he rambled, nervous that his mouth had talked him out of another date.

Mercedes froze. She wanted to shrink down and run off. The first boy who actually liked her enough to ask her out, and she yells at him and makes him feel self-conscious of his financial situation. "No wonder I'm still alone" she thought. "Oh" she sighed as embarrassment raced through her. "I'm sorry, no this was great" she stammered. "It's just I… I…" she was lost for words. "Thank you" she said shyly looking down at her feet.

"Your welcome" he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wanted to do more but-"

"Sam this is so sweet" she cut him off. "It's just, no ones ever asked me out. So I wasn't sure how you felt. If you just needed someone to talk to or if you wanted…" she was so in shock at the possibility of more she couldn't even say it. "I just wasn't sure. I mean I'm not the most sought after girl so being asked out and being liked and holding hands. It's all new to me. I'm sorry" She admitted, feeling like she assumed confessional would feel like. Her face turned red. She briskly walked over to the railing of the water front hoping for an off the water breeze to kick up, to cool her. She closed her eyes, scared that if she looked into his face she would see him realize what she said was true and wonder what the hell he was doing, and talk himself out of liking her.

She suddenly felt two large hands wrap around her waist, and link in the front of her stomach, right over her belly button. Her stomach flipped as she felt his chin rest on her shoulder. She heard his light breathing in her ear, setting a slow and steady rhythm for her heart to follow. Her body stiffened at the contact. Sensing it, Sam began to pull back scared he'd over stepped his boundaries. Feeling that he was letting her go she quickly placed her hands on his saying "No" pleading for him not to. He smiled lightly and wrapped her in his arms again. They stood there silent, allowing her to get use to his form of affection.

"It's okay" Sam drawled in her ear. "I get it, I have to tell you exactly what I mean, and take it slow, got it" he smiled.

Mercedes nodded tentatively. She turned in his arm, coming face to face with his chest. His hands rested at the small of her back, as he pulled her into him. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. "And I'm not letting you go, as a friend or otherwise" he reassured her as he gave her a tight squeeze. A promise he had every intention of keeping. "Even if it seems like everyone else has, I'm not. I like being here, with you, like this. And I'm ready to learn more about you, if you let me" he grinned.

She looked up into his sea green eyes and smiled. "Thank you for a great first date" she blushed.

"Second" Sam smiled. "The first was Prom"

"That was a three way date" she giggled lightly placing her forehead to his collar bone. "It doesn't really count."

"No. Rachel brought Jessie, forfeiting my dating services for the night. So if anyone ever asks, I took only you to prom. Our first date" Sam explained.

"Oh" Mercedes smiled. "Well, thanks for a great second date" she corrected herself.

"Oh baby, you just wait to see what I have in store for the third" Sam grinned as he unwrapped his arms from her waist, taking her hand in his, and pulled her as they began to walk back to the hotel.

"Really?" Mercedes giggled. "Sure you want another one with me?" she joked.

Sam turned to her and smiled "I want as many as you will allow me to have"


	2. Chapter 2

_A jaw dropper,  
>looks good when he walks<br>is the subject of their talk.  
>He would be hard to chase<br>but good to catch  
>and he can change the world with his hands behind his back. Oh,<em>

"Sam!" Mercedes squealed playfully as she dodged the water jetting from Sam's water gun.

Mercedes never saw herself as the kind of girl to engage in a ménage a trio. She always thought they were for people with wilder personalities, and uninhibited appetites. But here she was, in the mists of one with out a care in the world. She, Sam, and summer had formed a bond that she never thought she would get the opportunity to experience. But here she was, frolicking through summer, with Sam always near by, to pepper her with his own brand of fun.

Today was a rare one for the duo. Normally when going out, they would have Stacy and Steven in tow, acting as chaperones, ensuring that the two where on their best behavior. With them around, kisses, and hugs where rationed out through out the day, to ensure the children kept their complaints about having to view such affection to a minimum. Mercedes never minded, pouring her adoration hugs and snuggles, onto the children she had grown to care for.

However, today it was just she and Sam. They picked up a quick lunch and ice cream at a local dinner, Mercedes insisting they split the check, much to Sam's discomfort. They then popped into a dollar store where Sam purchased two clear plastic water guns. Mercedes was fuchsia while his was a bright green. They strolled in the park, filling them at a near by public water fountain. They playfully chased each other around a paved walking path that encircled the local pound. Mercedes dressed in a sweet baby doll eye lit white dress. She had her hair in a side pony tail that rested on her shoulder with loose tendrils of hair framing her face. She adorned the top of her head with a bright gold head band, and wore gold gladiator sandals on her perfectly groomed toes. Sam, was relaxed and comfortable in a plain white tee, jeans and chucks.

"Then you stop!" Sam teased as he dodged her shots at him, aiming poorly as he blocked his face. It didn't help him much unfortunately, because when the turned to aim properly, quick Draw 'Cedes hit him with two quick jets of water straight in the face. She then squealed and lightly jogged a head of him to get out of his revengeful range. He laughed as he stopped to take the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face, revealing his hard earned, and well cared for six pack. At that moment he didn't notice the two Junior Cheerios in plain clothes strolling by.

"Dang!" A feisty brunette exclaimed to her blonde friend and any one with in ear shot. Her strolling buddy quickly grabbed her, whispering something in her ear as she eyed the fact that Sam was in the park alone with Mercedes. The brunette threw her head back in laughter exclaiming "Yeah right! Have you _seen_ his ex's! No way!"

Sam grimaced back at the two girls as they strolled away cackling. He hated that people assumed anything about him. He couldn't believe that at one point he'd based his whole existence at McKinley on what the masses of the school thought about him. He turned quickly remember Mercedes was up a head. He located her walking off of the path towards the pond. Although her back was to him he could see the impact the girl's outburst had on her with her slumped shoulders, which made him what to go after them and give them a talk they would never forget. But his first concern was the one he cared about the most. The one who was wrapping herself in her own arms, a move he found that she did when she was attempting to mentally hold herself together. He walked towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Cede-"he began.

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm just … tired" she sighed. She knew once they started their relationship everyone in Lima would have an opinion on it. That she was too fat, he was too muscular, she was too "sassy" or another substitute people would use for black, he was too poor, to ever make them work. She knew it was coming, which was the reason why she asked him if they could keep them a secret. She knew that once they were out to the world, people would do things to discourage them, and she wanted to live in their happy little bubble as long as she possibly could. This was only the first taste of what people would say, and in the ignorant simplicity of the girl's statement, she had cut to the bone. Mercedes was still adjusting to the realization that Sam actually wanted her. She knew she wasn't unattractive, just not what people in Lima considered a beauty queen. So she used her bravado, and talent as a hard shell, to mask any hurt feelings she had. However, Sam had found a way to soften her in a way that a pep talk from Quinn had never done. Its one thing to be told by the head cheerleader that you were beautiful, but it was a different thing entirely to be made to feel that way by a guy who most would say is out of your league. But some how with her words, that girl had hit a nerve in Mercedes.

Sam knew she was putting up a wall in an attempt to keep what was said out. He also knew, unfortunately, that when she did that he would be on the other side of it, when he worked so hard to scale them. "She doesn't even know-"

"That's what everyone is going to think you know?" Mercedes cut him off in an attempt to make him understand that this was only the beginning of those comments. "I mean when people see you with me, that's what they are going to say here" she sighed, noticing that she fought back tears. She shrugged his hand off of her shoulder and walked closer to the pound's edge, wrapping her arms around herself tighter, giving herself the comfort Sam's hand wasn't. She shook her head, sighing "I wonder myself what your doing with me" she said almost to herself, but loud enough that it reached his ears.

Sam's chest tightened at her words. She had become a part of his world, and he did his best to let her see that every time they were together. How could she not see what she meant to him. He walked over to a close by bench and sat down, fighting the anger that was rising in him. "Mercedes, come here" he sighed. She turned her head to look at him but didn't move from her spot. "Please" he added with a bit of a softer tone, knowing that if he pushed too hard her divatute would take over, and cause a fight, further ruining their day.

Mercedes sighed. It wasn't him she was upset with. It was that girl, and everyone who thought like she did. Assuming that they couldn't be happy, because of their obvious differences, that it was a barrier instead of a bridge. She walked over to the bench slowly, attempting to sit down next to Sam. However at the last second, he grabbed her hips, angling her to sit on his lap. She stiffened a bit as he lazily wrapped his arms around her hips, and leaned his head into her left arm.

"Sam I'm -"

"You want to know why I'm with you right?" Sam cut her off, in no mood for the protest she was about to give him about her sitting on his lap. He looked into her large brown eyes, as she closed her mouth and nodded affirmatively. He sighed and turned his gaze to the pound and the rest of the walking path. He took in the scenery for a second, as he quietly surveyed their surroundings. Mercedes looked down at him patiently waiting for his explanation.

"Have you ever seen the movie 300?" Sam finally questioned, still gazing away from her.

Mercedes pressed her lips together. She was in no mood for guessing games, or movie trivia. "Sam, I don't-"

"Have you?" he asked again

"Is that the one where the guy yells something and kicks the other in a deep hole?" She asked with a sigh, seeing that he was determined to stick with the subject.

Sam smiled into her skin. "Yeah, that's it"

"Yeah, I saw it like once" she responded with a bite of attitude. "All the guys were super buff and tan"

"Yeah, they were Spartan Warriors" Sam agreed. "Their job was to go out and fight to protect Sparta from any enemy that came their way. They fought to the death for their land, family, and way of life." He explained. "They had to stay fit and ready because at a moments notice their lives could be threatened by an enemy and they would have to fight. But they had beautiful strong Spartan women to come home to when they returned to Sparta from their battles. Women who when they saw them, touched them, they knew they were home and didn't have to fight anymore." Sam said solemnly as he looked down at the weathered wooden bench he was perched on. He took a deep breath and sighed "I'm like a Spartan. I go out everyday and fight for my family, and our lives. I fight to work, I fight to get us food and for clothes. But when I get back to the motel I still have to fight. I have to fight to keep my parents at least partially sane, while they look for work, I have to fight to keep my sister comforted, and ensure that she is safe when late at night, seedy business is going on right outside of the motel door and she hears random voices, scaring her half to death. I have to fight to stay calm and not lash out at everyone who loves me because I'm so damn angry. I'm constantly fighting." He sighed, closing his eyes, as he fought back tears that threatened to fall. He looked into Mercedes face, her big brown eyes filled to the brim with concern and comfort, and his heart softened. He tightened his grip around her hips and nuzzled his chin into her arm as he pulled her closer. "But when I'm with you, when I hold you, I'm home Mercedes. You're my beautiful and strong Spartan woman. And when I hold you, I know that I don't have to fight at that time. I can just be Sam. You allow me to remember life isn't always a fight. And that I want to win my battles and give you everything you deserve because you give me everything I need to keep going. Unfortunately because of my situation… I can't. So I just keep fighting" he sighed turning his head.

Mercedes sighed. She nudged her arm, and Sam moved allowing her to wrap her arms around him. He nuzzled into the side of her breast, engulfing himself in the warmth of her flesh. She gazed in the direction he was, taking in the area around them. She closed her eyes, felling her heart warm as its beating reached her ears. She then remember just as much reassurance she may need about the physical of this relationship, Sam would need about the financial. "My daddy always told me" she began, causing Sam to stir as her voice vibrated in his ear "that a man can buy you all kinds of trinkets, and baubles. But the most priceless thing he will ever part with is his heart" she smiled softly as she fondly remembered the conversation with her father. "It is the hardest thing for him to part with, because it leaves him the most venerable" she said, as she took Sam's chin with her hand and lifted it up to look at her. She smiled at him kindly, in a way she hopped reassured him that she was fine with his finical predicament.

"Well I offered you that, when I held out my hand at prom" he smiled, sinking softly into her deep brown orbs.

"Well then my Spartan Warrior, you have already given your Spartan woman all she deserves" she smiled. She reached in and softly kissed his lips. It was a quick kiss, but the meaning and passion behind it burned right to Sam's core. When she pulled back he smiled at her broadly.

Suddenly Sam felt the cool jets of water spray from Mercedes water gun, catching him off guard. She squealed as she hopped off of his lap, running towards a large willow tree near by, laughing loudly, at her sneak attack. Sam laughed, as he pulled his gun from his back pocket, and gave chase, squirting with horrible aim at her back, in an attempt at retaliation. He caught up with her at the trunk of the tree, pinning her between it and his body, as he placed his hands on either sides of her head. She began to calm down as he looked into her smiling face, his heart leaping to the look of pure joy on her face. "Sorry, sorry" she relented with a giggle, as she pleaded for him to go gentle on her. At that moment, she noticed the girls from earlier walking in the opposite directing, but totally consumed in she and Sam's exchange. "Looks like we have an audience" she observed their stares and whispers.

Sam followed her line of vision, spotting the nosy duo on the path. He smirked with a sigh as they whispered between themselves.

"Just for get them" Mercedes pleaded as she tugged on his shirt in an attempt to get his attention back on her.

"No" Sam smiled. " They are looking for a show, and you being a diva have to always be ready to give the fans what they want" he said turning to her. She raised her eyebrow while granting Sam a soft smirk, wondering just what kind of a show he meant, when he dropped the hand that could block her face from the girls. He then reached in and kissed her, passionately, reaching up and gripping her face, as he licked her bottom lip, requesting its entry into her mouth. She smiled on his lips, allowing his tongue to swirl and dance with hers. The kiss was so deep both, for a moment, forgot where they were. When they finally pulled away, they both heard a loud gasp from the girls.

"They are kinda cute together" the blonde observed as the brunette walked off, leaving her behind. Noticing her friend leaving, the girl jumped to catch up.

Mercedes and Sam laughed. "Well looks like you changed one mind" Mercedes observed giggling. "All it took was you making out with me"

"Well if that's what it takes to change everyone's mind I hope the whole world disapproves of us" he smiled as he reached in for another kiss. "That way, I have a bigger cause when I make out with you"

"And what is that?" she sighed, his lips inches away from hers

"I'm changing the world" he smiles as he gently placed his lips against hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. I just want to start by thanking all the reveiwers, and to the people who followed and faved this story. I was really touched by some of the reviews so really thanks a lot. So here is next section of the song. **

**Read, Enjoy, and Review**

* * *

><p><em>As she sings, Mercedes voice trembles as the content look on her face falls into a tearful frown. Her eyes gloss over with unreleased tears as she continues:<em>

_But you can find him  
>Sitting on your doorstep<br>Waiting for the surprise.  
>And he will feel like<br>He's been there for hours  
>And you can tell that he'll be there for life<em>.

"It's okay. It's okay" Mercedes repeated to herself as she took a series of deep cleansing breaths. She kept her hands busy, preparing the care package of cookies she'd baked that morning, and fluffing the decorative tissue in the gif bags she stuffed the night before. When she wasn't tugging at the paper, or the bow on the cookie tin, she would wring them nervously, while she repeated the day's mantra "It's going to be okay".

She paced her hallways, kitchen, and any other room on the first floor of her house in an attempt to keep her mind from racing.

However, her movement was in vain, as the past month and a half continued to play in her head on a constant loop. His lips, his eyes, his words of encouragement, and kindness, all strung together in a beautiful melody, one she didn't realize she'd memorized. One she wished she had taken the time to remember more of.

They had given each other so much in such a short amount of time that sheer velocity of their emotions caused her to ignore the full weight of their relationship. Now that she had the time to reflect on them, it amazed her how just how much was shared. She had given him all of her, her heart, her fears, her joy, and as far as a week ago, she gifted him the most precious gift she could have given him, the last of her innocence. As her granny would say, Sam now knew her in the "biblical" sense. She'd always giggled at that term, figuring there was nothing religious about the act. But she lucky enough to find out that there was a beautiful spirituality about it with the right person.

In the end, she didn't regret a thing. Sam had taken his time with her over the summer, as they slowly pushed the boundaries of her sexuality further back, through the use of touch, kisses, and reassurance. By the time she allowed him to have all of her, it felt like the most natural process, an act as organic as a baby taking its first breath before crying out.

"It's going to be okay" she reassured herself, wrapping her arms around her, hugging herself closely. She breathed deeply as she recalled that today was not about her. She would deal with her emotions later. Today was about Sam, and one objective: Make it okay for him to leave. Find a way to reassure him that it will be okay for him to move on with his life, and leaving her behind.

Suddenly the worst part of the loop began to play in her mind. The section that she wished she could just forget. But it played the loudest, and most vivid. The night they had come back from the lake house. She dropped him off at the motel before his family had made it back from their trip to Kentucky. The sun was setting and colored the sky the most beautiful hue of reddish orange as wispy clouds floated sleepily by, in shades of pale purple. She looked into his large green eyes as they sat in her car, saying their goodbyes. Forever seemed so close.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" She cooed as he lightly sprinkled kisses against her neck.

He sat up with a sigh, wishing the weekend would never end, that he had more alone time with her. He looked out to his motel room door, with even more disdain than he had before he left. He then looked back into her large brown eye and smiled. "Yeah" he sighed "I'll see you tomorrow" he agreed as he reached into her, kissing her for the last time that weekend. It was a quick kiss, light, and soft. He reached for the door handle and paused, turning his head to steal one last look at her glowing face. "I have something I want to talk to you about tomorrow anyway" he smiled tenderly, with a hint of mystery in his tone.

"Well why can't you just tell me now?" She asked intrigued by what he could have up his sleeve.

"Now isn't the time" he wiggled his eye brows playfully sensing he had peaked her interest. "Tomorrow, I promise" he smiled as he climbed out of her car, granting her one last wave as he walked into the motel door as she started her car.

That's why she didn't think anything when he came over late that night. She thought she was imagining things when she heard the first pebble against her window. But the second one caused her to sit up in bed, and the third to walk to her window. She looked out to find a breathless Sam, with a hand full of pebbles determined to get her attention. She smiled incredulously as she opened her window, whispering loudly "I guess it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" with a giggle. However, Sam didn't laugh. He didn't even smirk.

"Can you come down?" He asked in a serious tone. That's when she noticed the look in his red eyes, and how his face was pale despite the fact they'd spent the previous few days, worshiping the sun. Her heart sank as she quickly nodded.

When she reached her back door, she tried to prepare herself for whatever he had to tell her. She walked up to him, and he instantly engulfed her in his arms as he muttered into her scarf covered head "I thought I'd have more time" over and over again.

"Sam, baby, what's wrong? You're scaring me" she pleaded as she pulled away from him to look into tearful eyes.

He didn't say anything at first, choosing to just look at her, shaking his head repeating "I thought I'd have more time" the last one pushed from his chest like he was muffling a sob.

The sound put a knot in Mercedes throat. "Baby please, what is it?" She pleaded as she pulled him to the swinging bench on her patio. She sat him down next to her, grasping his hands in hers.

Sam took a deep breath, steadying himself. "My father found a job" he said with less excitement and joy than she expected.

"Oh baby that's great!" She exclaimed as she wrapped him in her arms.

"Its in Kentucky" he said flatly, into her shoulder.

Mercedes pulled back from him slowly, as the location swirled in her head. She felt her heart drop, as she looking into his eyes.

A glance at the clock on the family DVR pulled Mercedes out of the end of the loop. She noticed Sam was ten minutes late. He was never late, and she began to worry. She paced a bit back and forth wondering if they'd left early, and he opted out of saying good bye to her. The possibility of that broke her heart and relieved her simultaneously. Although she would lose her last few moments with him, she also wouldn't be forced to look into his jade eyes as he was torn from her life.

She walked to her front door, peaking out of the front window, hoping to see him walking up. However she found him sitting on her door step, his head in his hands. She opened the door immediately, stepping onto her front porch.

"Sam, how long have you been here?" She asked with a bit of grit and confusion.

Sam didn't move. He sat silently looking at his shoes. Mercedes stood next to him on the top step and looked down at him. She pressed her lips together, sighing at the sight of him. She slid her hand through his sun kissed locks, lightly scratching his scalp with her nails. He gently lifted his head at the feeling of her hand.

"Come in" she pleaded as she bent over to help him up. He stood, quickly wrapping his arms around her. The feeling of him blanketing her almost caused her to break. But, she was determined to fight the tears that where building up in her.

She looked out into the street, locating his family car, some of their possessions already loaded in the back. She squeezes her eyes shut, wishing she could make it and the situation disappear. But when she opened her eyes again, there it was a reminder that in a few minutes he would no longer be there.

"Why didn't you knock?" She asked into his shoulder as he continued to hold on to her. She snuggled in closer to him, determined to remember his he felt against her.

Sam sighed, attempting to pull her already close body nearer. "I just wanted to live in a world for a little while longer where I still lived here, and I hadn't said good-bye yet"

Mercedes sighed understanding completely. "Come in" she implored, softly pushing away from him, so she could look into his eyes. The light that was there after their secret weekend was gone. "Please" she begged as she ran her small fingers through a tuft of his bangs, smoothing it away from his face.

Sam nuzzled into her touch, closing his eyes as he relished in feel of her smooth skin. "I can't. I can only have the car for so long before we..." He trailed off unable to finish.

Mercedes nodded silently. "Stay right here" she commanded as she quickly turned, to run into her house. She snatched the three gift bags by their handles with her left hand and the cookies with her right. When she returned outside, she found him on the far right side of her porch, leaning against the railing. He's eyes were tired and worn, looking much older than a boy his age.

She put on the best smile she could muster, hoping it would some how help the situation. She held out the bag, inviting him to take them adding "For you guys. For the trip down"

Sam took the bags, allowing his fingers to linger on hers for a moment. A soft smile crept across his lips, but never reached his eyes.

"I know how restless the kids can get" she quickly explained. "So hopefully this will help keep them occupied."

With his opposite hand he held up one of the bags. The blush pink tone and purple tissue paper indicated it must have been for Stacy. He held it out with a smirk, signaling he wanted Mercedes to explain what was in it.

"That's Stacey's" she explained with a soft grin.

"Aww" Sam sighed "I thought this one was mine" he joked. The first one he had allowed himself that whole week.

"No" Mercedes lightly giggled, "It's a Disney Princess coloring book, and some crayons" she smiled. "And a small set of Lip-Smackers. Soda flavored" she smiled remembering how often the young girl mentioned how she couldn't wait to get older to "Wear lip gloss like you Mercedes". The child's voice danced through her head like a breeze, light and airy, causing her to chuckle to herself at thought of it.

"I'm sure she'll love it" Sam smiled with a sigh. It killed him just how close his siblings had grown to Mercedes to also be ripped away from her. He held up the next bag, which was blue with red tissue paper jetting out of it.

"That's Steven's. It's a word puzzle book and crayons" Mercedes smiled. Steven, she learned over the summer, loved word games. He could spent hours doing crosswords puzzles and find the hidden word games. She found it adorable how his little brow would furrow as he worked through them, granting the problem his undivided and full concentration. He reminded her so much of Sam when he'd make that face. "Oh and there is a yo-yo in there too" she added.

"Sure my parents will love him with that" Sam joked sarcastically as he imagined Stevie attempting to do a trick, but some how turning the toy into a deadly weapon. He finally held up a green bag adorned with black tissue. He eyed it and looked back at Mercedes.

"I'm not telling you what's in that one" she smiled softly. "You're just going to have to see for yourself."

Sam gently sat the other gifts down, making sure they stayed upright. He then gently reached into the bag, pulling out a book. It was the graphic novel, 300. His lips pulled into a slight smile as his heart broke.

"I figured you could read it on your way down" Mercedes said softly, as she lightly played with her fingers.

"Thank-you" he said horsed, swallowing the tears that threatened to fall. "It's...it's great"

"Well there's more in there" she smiled.

Sam reached in and fished around the bag through a sea of tissue. His hand finally hit something solid, small and rectangular. He pulled out an MP3 player.

"Its not extra expensive" she explained as his eyes shot to her. "But it's a sturdy one, so it should hold up for a while" she smiled. "I already downloaded some songs on there. Some of your favorite, some I think you'll like, and some..." She trailed off breathing deep before finishing "some from the summer"

Sam eyed his new gift. It was totally thoughtful, and personal, just like his girl. "I... I can't... Thank-you" he sighed as he walked to her, engulfing her in an embrace. He reached down and kissed her, pressing his lips to hers, in an attempt to imprint their feel into his memory. These gifts and her lips gave him a new determination, a small glimmer of hope returned to his eyes.

"I'll call you right when I get there." He said franticly, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he quickly pulled her away to look into her eyes. "And every night after school once the year starts"

Mercedes heart sank. "Sam" she said in a hushed tone.

"And, and once we're settled in, you know have a good routine going, I'll see if my dad will let me take the car some weekends to come and see you. I can probably stay with some one from glee" he rambled.

"Sam" Mercedes repeated a bit louder dreading the words on her lips.

"And you guys can come and visit me. I mean when we finally get settled into a house or apartment or something. And you know there is Facebook, and Twitter. I mean we can do this we can make this work and-"

"Sam!" Mercedes yelled chocking back tears as she snapped him out of his rant. His eyes darted to hers, as dread spread throughout his body. He swallows hard; not wanting to hear what he knew was coming.

"It's okay Sam" Mercedes got out shakily as she took a deep breath. She looked up into his eyes. "It's okay"

"No 'Cede" Sam protested, knowing what she was attempting to say. "We were supposed to be planning our coming out celebration, getting ready to tell all of our friends, hell the world that we are together. Not saying good-bye"

Tears began to well up in her eyes. Her heart clenched but she was determined to remain stoic. "We…we don't have a choice"

Sam rushed to her, standing closely, lifting her head to look at him. "No. This is not okay. I'm not just leaving you. Not after everything we've been through" he repeated sternly.

"This is just the way it has to be" Mercedes sighed. "It's no one's fault, not yours, not your families. It's just…fate" she reasoned.

Sam turned, running his hands through his hair, raking his fingers frustratingly in his wild tresses. He was sick of that word fate and how everyone constantly blamed his current situation on it. It was fate that caused his father to be on the laid off list. It was fate that his family lost their house. And just when he thought it was finally turning around for him, that fate was going to finally be kind to him, it turns around and takes him away from Mercedes. He was tired of fate and that whole explanation, of why his life had to go from sugar to shit.

"Screw fate!" Sam yelled. "I make my own fate, destiny, everything." He turned to her with earnest. "I have to believe that this isn't over. It can't be over" Mercedes wrapped her arms around his waist. She needed to feel him in her arms at least one last time before she officially let him go. He held on to her repeating "We can't be over".

"This is just the way it has to be" Mercedes sighed teary eyed. "We both know even four hours of distance would be too hard for us with school, me in Glee, and you probably working." she pulled him away from her slightly to look into his pained face. "But look, you'll be fine" she reassured. "This is a fresh start for you and your family. And eventually you'll make new friends. And find a new girl-"

"No!" Sam stopped her. "I won't. I can't" he confessed.

"You will Sam" she pleaded, her voice breaking. "You'll find a great girl, and you'll fall in love." Hearing her own words to him made her physically sick as she thought about him possibly loving someone else. Because what he didn't know, what she failed to admit to her self until recently, was that she loved him. She, Mercedes Jones was totally head over heels, beyond reason in love with Samuel Evans. She knew she loved him for weeks now. And sure in movie, books, and all epic made up love stories, love blossoms magically over night. However, Mercedes lived in the real world. And in the real world everyone makes love seem like this long drawn out process that requires no less than a six month gestational period to even begin to develop. All they had only been allotted was a month and a half. But it was the most intense, amazing month and a half she had ever experienced. But, because she was new to relationships in general, she held her feelings back, believing what she was told, that love can't grow that rapidly. And even if it was love, she had held on to it too long. It was too late to tell him exactly how she felt. What good would it do now that he was walking out of her life in a few hours? A confession at this point would only make it harder for him to leave, and leave her too raw, taking longer for her to heal.

"I already have my Spartan woman" Sam rebutted. "I don't need anyone new. I still have you. Your mine and I'm not letting you go."

"You don't have a choice!" she yelled as she felt her armor crack. His words were giving her life and slowly killing at the same time. She fought her tears as she declared somberly "summer is over for us Sam. We just have to move on"

And those words where the final blow of reality Sam could handle from her lips. The look he gave her felt like a stab to her heart. She gasped for air, as the tears she fought finally won their battle to break free, streaming down her round cheeks. She tried to take deep breathes, but the pain in her chest prevented her anything deeper than a shallow inhale.

He slowly turned, and picked up the gift bags, moving like a warrior injured in battle. He looked back at her to find her holding out the cookie tin. He slowly took it, refusing to look her in the eye, scared that if he did, he would break.

"Sam-"she started, as she reached out her hand for him, but he turned and walked off of her steps towards his family's car. He stopped midway in her front yard turning to look at her one last time. He granted himself one last glance into her warm sable eyes, before he left. He then turned and finished his trek to his vehicle.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around herself as an unseasonable July chill ran down her spine. Her bottom lip quivered as his car engine started. She watched as he put the car into gear, slowly stepped on the gas, and gradually drove off.

Sam Evans was gone. And it wasn't okay.

Mercedes turned silently and walked into her house. She slowly closed her front door. Hearing the click of the lock made Sam's departure official. He would probably never be at her door again.

She slowly turned with her back against the door, her armor shattering allowing all of her pain to spill out. She slowly crumbled to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. She began to uncontrollably weep as she realized what she was going to say before he walked away. Through sobs, she finally confessed to the ghost of her relationship, what she couldn't look Sam in the eyes and say:

"I love you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. Thanks so much for the follows (hey!) and fav. And thanks so much for the people who took time out to review. I know last chapter was sad (honestly it was hard for me to write it). So thanks for expressing your feelings about it. Here is the next chapter. If I could give it a place in canon it is what happened that week between Yes/No and the MJ episode (btw Human Nature is one of the MANY songs by MJ I can listen to on repeat and NEVER get tired of. I was so proud of both of them for knocking that song so out of the park!) **

**Oh and the Songs I used in this Chapter are Amy Winehouse He can Only holder Her for So Long (what the girls sing) and Plain White T's 1234 (Sam's Song). So if you want to pull them up on the parts or listen to them later its all good (I really suggest the Amy song though. Just cause I love her LOL).**

**Oh yeah and if you guys didn't know I don't own Glee. If I did this would be on your tv LOL.**

**So as always**

**Read, Enjoy, and Reveiw :0)**

* * *

><p><em>Mercedes looked up to find Sam's eyes fixed on her. He stiffened with concern as he leaned forward in his chair, looking like at any minute he could spring from it, to wrap her in his arms. She smiled at him, and his sweet, comforting manner, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Shaking her head she continued:<em>

_Daydreamer  
>With eyes that make you melt.<br>He lends his coat for shelter.  
>Plus he's there for you,<br>when he shouldn't be.  
>But he stays, all the same,<br>Waits for you,  
>and sees you through.<em>

"This is just great" Mercedes huffed as she pulled into her driveway. The sight of Sam standing on her porch waiting for her caused her jaw to tighten, her head throbbing loudly. Her headaches began the previous summer, after Sam's departure. She would wake up every morning with debilitating headaches that would leave her confined to her bed for an hour or so after she woke up. She shrugged it off, assuming it was due to her constant night time crying. But after a few weeks, and the eventual subsiding of her tears, her parents became concerned when the headaches persisted. After visiting her family doctor who found nothing wrong with her physically, her father, being her primary dentist, evaluated her. He determined she woke up with headache every morning due to her grinding her teeth at night, in her sleep. She now had to wear a mouth-guard at night, but with the way her day was going, she may need a clear one for day wear.

Her day started normal enough. Morning classes, followed by lunch with Shane, then afternoon classes, including Glee club.

Glee began as it had for the past few weeks. As she walked in, she greeted everyone, with Sam spouting something tooth decayingly sweet to her, causing her to roll her eyes and huff in rebuff to his advances. She sat down and listened to Mr. Shue drone on about love and whatever topic inevitability tied into his new favorite subject. Since the amazing proposal, all planed by Sam no less, everything he spoke about centered on weddings, romance, and the like. She was grateful when it was finally time for student performances.

Artie and Sugar kicked it off with a sweet rendition of 16 going on 17. It was adorable as she skipped around him and sat on his lap as they sang together. Though Mercedes thought it was absolutely charming, she found it odd that Sugar performed in a beehive and heavy eye make-up.

Then Mr. Shue called the next performance. She noticed it consisted of all of the girls except her. She sat back in her chair as al of the girl stepped to the front of room, all dressed in the same manner as Sugar. She huffed upset she wasn't invited to perform, and wondered if she was even thought about when they put the performance together.

The old Mercedes would have just shrugged it off not wanting her feelings to offend anyone. But this was the new, Mercedes. The same Mercedes who had finally gotten the nerve to confront Mr. Shue over his unfair favoritism of certain students. The same Mercedes who was able to defect to another Glee club, bringing two others with her, giving the New Directions a damn good run for their money at Sectionals. The very Mercedes who turned down the opportunity to star in at least one showing of the schools production of West Side Story, for the sheer principle that she knew she auditioned better, and refused to take a congenial prize of co-star. She was stronger, and refused to play an after thought to people in her life anymore. She'd learned her true worth over the summer, and damn sure wasn't going back to doormat status to settle other's egos. Not this Mercedes, never again.

She slowly started to gather her thoughts about how she would confront the girls when they started to perform, skipping around while singing the song's intro. Her thoughts faded as Rachel stepped up crooning:

_He can only hold her for so long,  
>The lights are on,<br>But no ones home..._

Mercedes noticed Rachel kept glancing in her path as she sang. She squinted fighting the feeling she was singing to her specifically. Then Tina stepped up singing the next part of the verse, also glancing at Mercedes. That's when she was positive: they didn't invite her to perform because this song was for her. She sat back in her chair, deciding to listen to the words. Mercedes realized she recognized the song; it was by Amy Winehouse, which automatically tipped off who picked it. If Rachel is the queen of all things Streisand, and Kurt king of all things LaPone, Santana was the queen of all things Winehouse.

As Santana sang the second verse, the purpose behind the song began to sink in. The girls were basically informing Mercedes were they stood as far as her relationship decision concerning Shane and Sam. Mercedes grit her teeth, feeling her two back molars scrap against each other, the enamel wearing down.

She knew her outbursts after The First Time Ever I Saw your Face was a mistake. A moment of weakness she convinced herself, where she allowed the summer creep in and cloud her judgment. She asked the three girls in that bathroom that day for two things. One, to forget it happened. She genuinely appreciated their concern, care, and advice. In fact she loved them for coming after her to check on her, but she was determined to work it out herself, without help. And secondly, that it wouldn't get back to Sam. She had already done enough to reinforce his current behavior, and him knowing about her tears wouldn't help the matter.

Santana walked in front of Mercedes, skillfully singing the last line of the lyrics, the main message they wanted to convey to her. With a roll in her neck and a manicured finger in Mercedes face Santana belted out:

_So he tries to pacify her, but what's inside her never dies._

As Santana danced off with the other girls as they lightly sang gleefully, Mercedes stewed in her seat, angry and embarrassed. At the end of the song everyone applauded except for her. That's when she noticed, at some point during their performance, Sam had slipped out of the room.

"That was amazing ladies" Mr. Shue clapped loudly "Okay guys, our final performance of the day is from Sam Evans"

Sam suddenly reappeared, but in a different outfit than he wore to school that day. Mercedes heart sank when she saw it, because even though it was simple, nothing fancy at all, it held a very special memory. It was the exact outfit he wore their last night at the lake house, the night he rowed her to the middle of the lake in an old rickety dingy, and serenaded her. Her heart sped up as she ground her teeth even more. A headache began to surge at the sides of her temples, shooting down her neck.

"Hey guy" Sam began in his husky drawl "I sang a song to someone special this summer, one with a whole lot of meaning behind it. However, I have a confession to make. It wasn't the original song I was going to sing to her. I changed it at the last minute due to nerves" he chuckled mainly to himself remember that night. "However, I think she needs to hear the real song that I had chosen for her that night."

And with that Sam pulled out his guitar and began to play, lightly singing:

_1,2,1,2,3,4  
>Give me more loving<br>than I've ever had  
>Make it all better when I'm feeling sad.<br>Tell me that I'm special  
>even when I know I'm not.<em>

_Make me feel good  
>when I hurt so bad.<br>Barely getting mad,  
>I'm so glad I found you<br>I love being around you._

_You make it easy  
>It's easy as 1,2,1,2,3,4<br>There's only 1 thing  
>2 Do<br>3 words  
>4 you<br>I love you…_

There they were. The words he wanted to say to her that night, but didn't. The feelings he held back, in song. Her breathing began to grow shallow, as she wrapped her arms around her chest. She gulped as his voice floated through the air like the fire flies did that night. Mercedes was suddenly back in that small row boat with Sam, summer, the stars, and the moon as their audience, as his true feelings for her were finally revealed. She wanted to run, to just get away from his song, his voice, him. His eyes bore through her as he crooned, never leaving her. The look in his eye chilled her, causing her to freeze in her seat.

When he finished, the applause of the rest of the class shook her from her trance, freeing her to move. She quickly jumped up, grabbing her bag, and bolted for the hallway. She had to admit to herself, if there was an award for storming out, she would definitely win it this year. Between booty camp, the girl's quartet and now this, she had gotten damn good at it.

However, instead of the girls, it was Sam who ran after her, chasing her into the hallway.

"Mercedes!" He called to her back.

She froze at his voice calling her name. "That wasn't fair Sam" she replied without turning to face him. "That was... just not fair"

Sam shrugged unapologetically "All's fair in love and war"

"This isn't a war" Mercedes shot back, whipping around to face him, quickly closing the gap between them.

"That's the thing, it is-" Sam lost his wording when the school bell rang. They were soon joined by the entire student body of McKinley as they traveled around them.

"And you got my friends in on it too?" She growled through her gritted teeth as she closed in on him.

"They just want to see you happy 'Cedes" he pleaded.

"I was happy!" She quickly exclaimed "Until you came back, trying to move things around, playing Jinga with my life" she sighed as she pressed her fingers to her temple. She closed her eyes as she visualized the tower of her life falling down around her, leaving her once again, to pick up the pieces.

"Look 'Cedes I-"

"Is there a problem here babe?" A voice behind her boomed.

"Perfect" she thought to herself, as a sarcastic smirked landed across her lips "because I didn't have enough to deal with right now." she looked up at Sam, as he glared over her shoulder. She knew just by his look, exactly who it was standing behind her.

"No" she answered quickly "just talking to my friend"

"Your friend seems to be pretty needy now'a days" Shane observed as he walked closer to them.

"Yeah well that's for me and her to discuss" Sam answered.

"There is no you and her" Shane shot back. He grabbed Mercedes hand, firmly pulling her away from Sam stating "We need to talk"

"HEY!" Sam yelled lunging for Shane. Out of no where Finn stepped in, placing his hand against his chest, while Mike and Puck held his shoulders restraining him from going after the couple. Mercedes looked back into his eyes before he disappeared in the sea of students.

Shane pulled her into an empty class room. She jerked her arm away from his grasp yelling "YOUR DAMN BRAIN HAS GONE SOFT!" over the fact he had just handled her so roughly, in public no less.

And the argument sprang from there. He accused her of cheating, being a common Jezebel. She yelled back that she has been nothing but faithful and loyal girlfriend to him. Teary eyed and frustrated, Shane then accused her of using him as a band-aid for her broken heart, never really caring about him, and how he felt. That he was only there to sooth her, and not because she liked him. That part stung. Partially because she never wanted to be seen as someone who would use another person. She knew how much it hurt to be used, and never wanted to pass that feeling to anyone. But also because, in the deepest recesses of her mind, she knew he was correct. She didn't mean for it to happen, but somewhere along the line, Shane became a substitute for what she had lost. A way to mitigate the heart ache of losing Sam.

Unable to honestly rebut his last accusation, she ended up storming off again, leaving Shane alone with his hurt and anger. She didn't even stop at her locker to grab her jacket. She went straight to her car in the unseasonable January air.

As she sat behind her steering wheel, gripping it, she felt her teeth grind back and forth against each other, causing her jaw to become sore. She decided to take a drive, in an attempt to clear her mind of everything. But as she traveled around her small town, she noticed all she was doing was taking a tour of her previous summer with Sam. She drove by the park they would take Stacey and Steven. The ice-cream shop they would pop into for a treat. When she found herself outside of his motel she determined she needed to head home, because driving just made everything worse.

And that's were she found herself, outside of her house, sitting in her car, opening, and closing her mouth in an attempt to loosen her jaw. She sighed knowing she couldn't sit in the car forever. She finally reached for her door handle and opened it stepping into the cool January air.

"You shouldn't be here Sam" she stated as slammed her door, quickly walking up her walk way, past him to her front porch.

"I had to make sure you were okay" he said brimming with concern. He looked her up and down from the bottom step of her porch.

"And you couldn't do that with a phone call?" she questioned sighing as her head pounded.

"I can't see you through a phone" He sighed walking up the two steps, as he stood in front of her.

"Thanks, and I'm fine" she relented. She appreciated his concern, just not him standing so closely to her.

"So you want to talk about it?" Sam questioned as he played with the strap on his book bag.

"About what Sam?" she huffed, not really wanting to talk about anything at the moment.

"About the fight between you and Shane"

"How do you know there was a fight between me and Shane?" she asked with a bit of an attitude as she looked into his eyes.

Sam flinched not wanting to tell her the truth, but knowing he could never lie to her. "Mike and Puck followed you two, and heard you guys arguing" he admitted as he slightly shrugged his shoulders apologetically. "They didn't hear every word of it" he quickly added when he noticed the look on Mercedes face. "But they did say you guys were yelling and you stormed out."

Mercedes was totally outdone. "So you're telling me, not only did you get my girls to turn on me, you now have Mike and Puck eavesdropping on my conversations with _MY_ boyfriend?" she questioned stepping closer to him. "The only reason we had that stupid argument is because he thinks I'm cheating on him." She sighed turning her back to Sam, as she thought about the real pain she read on Shane's face. He was a good guy, she never intended on hurting.

Mercedes wrapped herself in an embrace, in an attempt to shield herself from the cold, wishing she'd taken the time to grab her coat. Although it was unseasonably warm in Lima for January, it was still very cold out. Sam must have noticed the goose bumps pricking her skin, because she suddenly felt the warmth of his newly acquired Letterman being draped around her shoulders. As his body heat transferred from the jacket into her skin, she closed her eyes, realizing just how much she missed his hugs.

"Look" Sam sighed in a slightly defeated tone. "To make it right with him all you have to do is find a way to reassure him that you guys are still together"

Mercedes whipped her head to face him. His eyes were kind, but dark with hurt. "What?" she asked unable to believe he'd just suggest a way to actually mend her relationship with Shane.

"Yeah, he just needs reassurance" Sam shrugged.

"This coming from the main reason he isn't secure in our relationship in the first place" she said with a bitter tone, unable to see the purpose in Sam giving her relationship advice.

"Look 'Cede" Sam said with resolve "I was being honest that what I sang today was what I wanted to sing to you originally. But I knew I loved you before that weekend, weeks before actually. I was just wasn't ready to tell you before I left and I'm sorry I didn't. I'm sorry about leaving period"

"-Sam you didn't have a choice" Mercedes interrupted

"I know. But that still doesn't mean I don't regret leaving you, that I still don't regret the out come of that situation. So I'm sorry Mercedes. I'm sorry we were cut short. I'm sorry I hurt you when I left. I'm sorry I wasn't here then, but I'm here now"

"There is nothing to forgive" Mercedes insisted. "Your family was moving. You had to let me go"

"No. That's the thing. I left you, yes. But I promised you by the water front in New York that I was never letting you go, and I didn't. I still haven't. That's why I'm here, still fighting for us. You said earlier this isn't a war for you. Well it is for me" he said walking closer to her, his eyes piercing her. "I've won all of the battles in my life. My family is finally getting back on its feet, I'm not nearly as angry as I was before, now I'm fighting to get back home"

"You've made it back Sam" Mercedes sighed, her jaw clenching. "You're back in Lima and-"

"No" Sam smirked "Yeah I'm back in Lima, but this isn't home Mercedes. I told you this summer you are home to me. You were the one place I truly felt safe, and I will do what I have to, to get back to you. So if that means recruiting your friends to help me, or having the guys spy to make sure you're safe, or being slushied daily for being in synchronized swimming, I'll do it. I will do what is necessary to ensure I get back home, back to you."

Mercedes jaw shifted, causing her teeth to grind against each other, as a knot formed in her throat. She blew out a breath, in attempts to slow her speeding heart. "Well then why help me with Shane, huh?" she questioned. "If you want me back so badly, why not be happy I'm fighting with him"

Sam smirked while shaking his head "You just don't get it Mercedes" he sighed. "I love you yes. And I will do almost anything be back with you, and I've made that very clear to everyone since I got back, including you. But as much as I love you, as much as I miss us, your happiness is my biggest concern. So yes, I want you back, that hasn't changed, not one bit. But I will not sacrifice your happiness to do it"

He walked up her, as she blinked franticly. He gently placed his hands on her jaw, as he lightly slid them to rest behind her neck. He slightly titled her head with his thumbs so she would look him in the eye. He leaned in slightly, allowing their foreheads to kiss. They stood there silent for a moment taking each other in as they communicated without words. He slowly slid his hands down her neck, to her shoulders, sliding his jacket off of her. She closed her eyes, instantly missing its warmth. She watched in silence as he put his coat back on, picked up his bag and stepped off of her porch.

"Sam" she called to him.

He turned to face her calling out "Reassurance Mercedes" he reminded her of his advice. "It will work. All a guy wants from the woman he cares about is to know he still has her heart" he said somberly praying she understands exactly who he was talking about. With that he silently walked, heading to the Hummel-Hudson house.

Mercedes stood there numb to everything, crying silently. She realized at that moment why she began grinding her teeth. It wasn't stress, and it wasn't Sam. It was her, fighting her own tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. As alway I want to thank the reviewer for your kind words. I also want to thank the people who fav, and follow not only this story but me as a writer. So as promised here is the update. I had a bit of trouble writing this one. So I hope it comes off well. I loved the Heart episode (Amber blew my damn mind with her version of I will Always Love You) and wanted to add in some gaps I saw could have been filled in. So here is my version of Heart lol. What I'm hoping is that you can visualize the added dialoge in the right area's of the episode. **

**So as always: Read, Enjoy, and Review :0)**

**P.S: I don't own Glee nor the beautiful words of Adele's Daydreamer. and sorry for any typos...**

* * *

><p><em>There's no way I could describe him,<br>What I've said is just what I'm hoping for…_

"_You look beautiful today_"

Mercedes read the morning text from Sam. She peered down the hall towards him, as he smiled back at her, placing his phone back in his back pocket. She smiled to herself silently, as she shook her head in amusement.

Mercedes never figured she'd find herself where she was. She had always been the girl who rested on her morals, allowing them and faith to guide her decisions. But somewhere along the lines that had all changed. She now found herself smack dab in the middle of an affair with Sam Evans.

It started innocently enough, with a simple engaging kiss. One she never saw coming, and oddly enough didn't really regret. In fact, after she pulled away from him, she smiled as she gazed into his eyes. It was a sweet release of the tension that had been building up between them since his return to McKinley. After weeks of fighting off his advances, charming words, and gestures, Mercedes finally allowed herself to give in to Sam. And it felt, amazing, like a summer heat wave hit her life right in the middle of winter.

However, she was still very much in a relationship with Shane, whom she'd also grown to care for.

To assist her in working out her feelings, Mercedes decided to enlist the wisdom of Mrs. Pillsberry in how to handle her pull of her emotions. She ultimately prescribed a week of silence for her and Sam, as a way to determine where they really stood. And although it was difficult for them, the two still found a way to communicate their feelings through song. While she pleaded how she didn't want to lose him, he offered to be her hero. By the end of their week of silence Mercedes couldn't deny, that although she did care for Shane, the feelings she shared with Sam where still very much real.

During the entire ordeal, Mercedes never once viewed herself as a cheater, but as a girl torn between two loves. In the movies, they make situations such as the one she was in seem romantic. That every girl would die to have two men vying for her affections. Where the heroin got the best of both worlds and in the end when she did finally choose between her suitors, no one came out of the situation too emotionally damaged. However, in real life, love was never that simplistic, and she was just about to find out how messy it could get.

The news that for Sugar's Valentines Day party, each guest was required to bring a plus one, sent Mercedes into a slight panic, as she looked instantly into Sam's green eyes. She knew that he wanted to attend the party with her. But she was still very much Shane's girlfriend and his expected valentine. Mercedes decided to procrastinate in choosing what her choice of action would be, not exactly sure how she could take one without devastating the other.

The only time she felt completely in control was when she was running the God Squad meetings. She had proudly been able to double their membership when she talked Quinn into coming back, after her long sabbatical away from the group to sort out her own personal issues. She had also talked Joe, who she'd met at her local Christian Bible store, to joining, after reassuring him that McKinley was a pretty tolerant school, and he was sure to meet teen Christians like him. She ran the group fairly, ensuring everyone had a voice and all ideas where shared. It was the Christian way. The only thing that had a chance of throwing her off during one of their meetings was the green eyed blonde to her right. But even he assisted in the meetings, giving genuinely good ideas such as the group raising money by delivering singing Valentines. She had to admit that Sam was an asset to the group, despite the jabs he threw towards Shane in the process.

The next day in Glee, when Finn and Rachel announced what she, Kurt, and apparently Quinn knew, that they were engaged, Mercedes remained silent allowing the rest of the group voiced their opinions about their emending nuptials. Rachel already knew how she felt about the situation, and she felt no need to say anything else about it. As Tina voiced her support and love for the couple adding that she "knew what it was like to feel in love" Mercedes sighed understanding exactly what she meant. She suddenly felt Sam's pinky snake around hers. She looked slightly down at their hands, and then back up at the boy sitting next to her. He gazed at her and smiled slightly. She quickly turned her head, attempting to pay attention to what Rachel and Finn were saying, and not to the heat that she knew was spreading to her round cheeks, causing them to redden at the feeling of his hand.

Artie then announced that he was going to perform for Sugar, but surprised the room as the rest of the boys (minus Rory of course) got up to perform with him. As he begged to let Sugar love her, Mercedes eyes trained on Sam the entire performance who never took his eyes off of her. She knew that song also applied to her, and she couldn't help but giggle as he threw all of himself into the performance. After Artie rolled off with Sugar secured in his lap, Sam returned to his seat next to her, granting her a wink and a smile. She again blushed, knowing his performance was specifically for her. She was quickly pulled back into reality as the bell rang, remembering she had promised to meet Shane before lunch.

"Can we talk?" A low raspy voice question just as Mercedes was headed for the door. She turned to see two concerned green eyes staring into her brown ones.

"Sure Quinn" Mercedes shrugged" Is this about our performance to day, cause I already asked my church's youth choir and they are more than happy to help" she smiled feeling on top of everything.

"No, it's about you" Quinn sighed, as she pulled one of the plastic chairs up taking a seat.

Mercedes followed suit, taking a seat next to her "Uh, what about me?" She quizzed, unsure where the conversation was headed.

"I saw you and Sam" Quinn said flatly.

Mercedes heart dropped. "Wh- what do you mean you saw me and Sam?"

" I mean the whole choir room saw him perform to you" Quinn sighed with an eye roll "No, I saw you two, earlier while Rachel and Finn where talking, holding pinkies. What are you doing Mercedes?"

Mercedes panicked internally. "I'm with Shane" she quickly dispensed.

"I know that. And I know Sam knows that. And if you know that, then why were you and Sam holding hand?" Quinn questioned.

Mercedes knew she was found out. That she and Sam had been so reckless in their affair they'd been caught. So she went immediately to her comfort zone, the place she went where she began to feel guilty about her and Sam's interactions, denial. "Well I-" she began, but was swiftly stopped by a knowing head shake from Quinn, informing her that her bullshit meter was on high. "See I-" Mercedes tried again only to be shut down by her friend, with a simple look. She knew she was caught, and rationalizing her actions would not cut it. Not with Quinn. "I don't know what I'm doing" Mercedes finally confessed, lowering her head in shame.

"You're cheating" Quinn sighed, with a tinge of disappointment. "You're cheating on Shane with Sam emotionally"

Mercedes cringed at the "C" word as she bit her lip to refrain from confessing that it wasn't just emotional, but that she and Sam had reached the physical level with a kiss. "I know Quinn" she huffed in an attempt to abstain from crying "I don't know how all this happened".

Quinn softened her demeanor, taking Mercedes hand. "This isn't you" she reasoned. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but emotional cheating is just as bad as physical cheating, because you're sharing your emotions with someone else, when you should be sharing them with your boyfriend."

"I know Quinn" Mercedes sighed, annoyed that she was being forced to face her truth. "It's just..." She trailed off, unable to come up with an excuse for her behavior. There was none.

"You have to stop it now Mercedes" Quinn advised "Before it gets too out of hand"

"I know but what can I do?" Mercedes questioned, not ready to lose either of them.

"You have to be honest with Shane Mercedes" Quinn stated, giving her a direct stare. "You have to tell him everything, before this goes any farther."

Mercedes paused. In her heart she knew Quinn was giving her solid advice. However she also was unsure of how Shane would take the news that the woman he put all of his trust into, had done the unspeakable, and cheated on him. Although she nodded in agreement to Quinn's orders, she decided to go with the current plan of action that was keeping both of her relationships afloat, procrastination.

That night, as she got ready for bed, Mercedes noticed something. As she wrapped her hair for the night, she was unable to look herself in the eye as gazed into her mirror. As she stood there, without a sound, she realized had been unable to do so for a while now. And when she was able to look at her own reflection, she didn't see herself. Sure it was her nose, mouth, and hair, but it wasn't Mercedes Jones. It felt like she was looking at an imposter.

The next day right before their emergency God Squad meeting, to discuss Joe's feelings about singing to gay couples Quinn stopped Mercedes near her locker, questioning if she had come clean to Shane about her feelings for Sam. Quinn's eyes hardened as Mercedes fed her some lame excuses about why she had failed to get around to it. Quinn shook her head and mutely walked away from Mercedes.

During their meeting, the God Squad came to the understanding that she, Quinn, and Sam had no problem with performing for gay couples, but Joe needed time to search his heart for how he felt about the situation. "You know what, that's totally fair" Quinn reassured a wavering and confused Joe about asking for more time in determining where he stood on the issue. Turning her focus to Mercedes and Sam she continued "You have to look at the hard topics and dilemmas and be _honest _and _truthful_. If you ask me, that's what being Christian is _really_ about". The room fell silent as the bell rang. Quinn's words hit her like a Mac truck. At that moment she felt like a fake Christian. She felt as genuine and trustworthy as a $30 preacher in a $500 suit.

Her feelings only became stronger during Glee, when Rory dropped the news he wouldn't have the chance to finish his high school career in the States as he hoped, and would have to be shipped home. As he tearfully crooned to the group a song about the hopes of returning home, she felt a warm heat radiating from her left side. She turned to see Sam staring intently at her. She felt him pleading with his eyes, to allow him to return home, back to her. Her throat closed as she choked back tears. She new she'd messed everything up between her and Shane, and Sam. And she made the decision in that moment she had to set everything right as soon a possible.

So the next day, after school she pulled Shane into an empty classroom. He seemed jovial as he clamored on about the Valentine's Day surprise he had in store for her. Mercedes asked him to have a seat, cutting off his excited speech. "Shane I have something to tell you" she said softly looking at her feet as she took a seat on the table next to her boyfriend. She looked into his eye, as she took a deep breath. "I haven't been completely honest with you"

She began to come clean about everything. Sam, summer, and her recent misdeeds tumbled from her lips. She purged herself of all of her emotions, physical acts and misgivings. She held nothing back, figuring he deserved to know the full and unedited truth. When she was finished she felt free, her heart clear of all of her sins. It felt cathartic and relaxing to finally get rid of all of the lies and secrets she hand been holding on to for so long. She took a deep breath allowing the reliefs of it all wash over her.

That feeling lasting only a moment, until she then looked up into Shane's face. She had prepared herself the previous night about his possible reactions, anger, and possible rage. But what she saw when she looked into his eyes, she could never prepare for. She was caught off guard as a single tear fell from his eye. Her breathing hitched as he sat there quietly, absorbing every thing she had just confessed.

"I'm so sorry Shane" was all she could think to say to make him feel better. But Shane sat there perfectly still, barely even breathing. He gazed at her, not with hate, or anger. He gazed at her with pure pain from a freshly broken heart. "Please Shane, say something" she begged.

"H-... What can I say? "He trailed off not sure what to say. He swallowed hard as his minded raced as her confession finally sunk in. "You never cared" he said flatly shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes I did Shane" she insisted. "I really di-"

"You never cared about me. About... Us." He said rising from his seat. He began heading for the door, unable to look into her eyes anymore "I was never ever going to be enough. You knew that you didn't really care about me, but you said yes to dating me anyway"

"That's not true Shane! It's just-"

"Just what Mercedes?" Shane turned to her, as a second tear fell. His voice was heavy and sad but barely above a whisper. "I opened up to you about things I never told anyone. I put all of my trust and faith in you. And you just... Punched me in the heart" his voice breaking as he looked at her as if he were looking at a perfect stranger. "I was never going to be enough and you let me think I could. That we could... Actually be happy together."

Mercedes hadn't noticed she had started crying until she felt her tears fall from her chin. The real weight of her actions hit her with Shane's words. As she watched him walk out of the room, and her life, she realized two things: just how much Shane cared for her, and just how badly she had broken his heart.

The next day Mercedes lagged in the halls after a night of crying. She cried not just about loosing Shane, but loosing herself. She felt horrible, and not at all like the girl who although she was alone, could rest on the fact that she was a genuinely good person. She didn't feel that way at all.

As she gathered her books for her after noon classes, she felt a gentle tap on her right shoulder. She looked in that direction to find no one there. She then quickly turned to her left to find Sam smiling, with a heart in his hands. It was her Valentine's Day gift, a statute of Saint Valentines. As he explained his gift, Mercedes thoughts drifted, as her head filled with who Sam thought he was giving his heart to. How he though she was still the girl he'd fall in love with that summer. Only she knew that girl was gone, lost somewhere between the heart break of him leaving, and the fight for him to get her back.

Mercedes quickly explained to Sam what happened between her and Shane the previous afternoon. He stood in shock for a moment, and then quickly asked if he was angry. She noticed the relief on his face when she said no, that he was sad. He hastily smiled, figuring they could automatically be together again, that he'd won his battle, and to the victor went her heart. And he may have been correct at one point, but not anymore. Mercedes now understood that living up to the old adage "the best way to get over an old man is to get under a new one" was how she ended up in the tangle of emotions she currently found herself in. She couldn't do that to herself again, so for the first time, since the first time they'd done it, Mercedes recoiled from one of Sam's kisses. She quickly explained that she did love him, but she had to find herself, and she couldn't do that if she was with him. She hoped against hope that Sam would understand she needed to be alone. To give her time to wrap her head around whom she was in a relationship. However, as he walked away from her, she realized that he didn't.

So she decided to communicate to him exactly what she felt for him the best way she knew how, through song. How even though she loved him, the Mercedes she'd become, had proven toxic to a relationship. That she knew he deserved the best love a girl could give, and at that time, in her current state, she couldn't give that to him. She sang from her heart, laying her soul bare for him, in front of all of their friends.

As she watched Sam silently walk out of the door with tears in his eyes, Mercedes finally broke unable to take the way he looked at her as he left. She placed her chin to her chest and openly sobbed. She didn't care who saw her, she had to release everything that had built up in her at that moment. She didn't hear the chair shift, or the foot steps walk towards her, but she felt two delicate arms wrap around her, pulling her in close to sooth her.

"I've got her Mr. Shue" Quinn reassured as she guided Mercedes out of there room. William just nodded as he quickly blinked back tears.

Quinn silently led her to the nearest girl's bathroom. When there she held Mercedes as she wept, gently tracing circles around her back with her hand. When Mercedes tears began to subside, Quinn briefly let her go, rushing to grab a wad of tissues from the closest dispenser. She placed it on her cheeks, caressing away her tears.

"I told Shane" Mercedes hiccupped as she took the tissue from Quinn. "I told him and I broke his heart"

"You had to" Quinn soothingly reasoned "I mean I'm sure he was hurt that you had feelings for someone else but it wasn't terrible. It was an emotional-"

"I kissed him!" Mercedes blurted out. "I kissed Sam the week we did Michael Jackson. One minute we were singing, and the next I knew we kissed. And the worst part about it, I didn't regret it. I just can't describe what it is when I'm with Sam. I just... I knew it was wrong, I knew it! But I did it anyway." Mercedes knew she had to confess to Quinn. If she was truly going to correct her mistakes, she could leave no lies behind. She looked into her friend's eye. "So see. I'm a cheater and a horrible person" she cried as she turned her back finally admitting to herself what she had become. She closed her eye, unwilling to see the disappointed look she was sure Quinn was granting her.

She suddenly felt Quinn turn her around and embrace her to her chest. "Matthew 7:1" she hushed into Mercedes ear as she cradled her.

"What?"

"Matthew 7:1" Quinn repeated, smoothing Mercedes hair, granting her a comforting smile. "Judge not, lest ye be judged" she smirked. "How could I judge you Mercedes? With all that I've done to Finn, to Puck, to... Sam" Quinn trailed off as her eyes glazed over. She stared off into the short distance as she mumbled almost to herself "I never apologized"

"What?" Mercedes questioned, unsure if her last statement was meant for her.

Quinn snapped her gaze back to Mercedes and smiled. "You made a mistake Mercedes. But you know the good thing about your mistake? It can be repaired. You can fix it and make it right." Quinn smiled "You have to talk to Shane"

"Shane? What about Sam?" Mercedes questioned, feeling she had a better chance to repair their relationship quicker than she ever could with Shane.

"Don't worry about him right now" Quinn reassured "What you need is to go and apologize to Shane"

"I already did that yesterday when I told him everything" Mercedes sighed.

"No" Quinn stated shaking her head "You may have said you were sorry, but that was for you, to make yourself feel better. You need to go and apologize for him, so he can heal." Quinn insisted.

"I tried to call him all last night to check on him. I texted him today and he refuses to talk to me" Mercedes explained. "He hates me"

"You need to go to him and look him in the eye and apologize" Quinn explained. "Because, the last thing you want is for him to change because of what you did to him. For all of his good qualities, the ones you most admire about him, to disappear because of your actions" Quinn pleaded. "So please go to him. It won't be easy, or comfortable, and he probably doesn't want to hear it, but for his sake, it has to be done"

Mercedes nodded. "Okay" she whispered.

Quinn pulled her back into her arms adding "You're not a horrible person Mercedes. You're one of the most beautiful and loving souls I know. You just got lost. Trust me I know" she sighed. "I love you 'Cedes"

"I love you too Quinnie"

When she got home that night, Mercedes, after praying and sitting down with her feelings, knew in heart Quinn was absolutely correct. She had to heal things with Shane, the correct way. So as she made her way to Sugar's party the next night, she made a single detour to Shane's house.

She sat in the car for a moment as she took deep breaths, pumping herself up for one of the hardest task she had to accomplish. As she walked to his door, with a large red gift bag in hand, she had to fight herself from turning and running. She was terrified at what his reaction to her popping up uninvited may be. But her conscious won the battle as she stood on his porch. She tentatively wiped her sweaty hands over her coat, after she rang his door bell.

"Coming" a voice sang called from with in the Tinsley house. Mercedes instantly identified it as Mrs. Tinsley, Shane's mother. Mercedes wondered if Shane told her about their break up, all of the sordid details on how she broken her baby boy's heart. It didn't take long for her to find out the answer to that question, from the way his mother's face went from a glowing smile to a disappointed frown after she answered the door.

"Mercedes" Mrs. Tinsley sighed slightly surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Goo-good evening Mrs. Tinsley" Mercedes smiled, in an attempt to be extremely polite while swallowing her nerves. "Is Shane home?"

Mrs. Tinsley sighed as she pressed her lips together tightly "He is Mercedes, but I'm not sure he would-"

"Mama, who's at the door" Shane called for the hall way, as he made his way towards his mother. She opened the door more to reveal Mercedes standing there.

"Hi Shane" Mercedes called to him as he made his way next to his mother "I just wanted to talk to you for just a minute, if that's alright with you?" she asked, lightly pleading with her eyes.

Shane's jaw locked for a second, as the genuine surprise of Mercedes standing at his door way hit him. He lightly nodded to her and his mother, singling to older woman that he would be fine. She gently patted him on the back, as she retreated back to their den.

Shane turned his attention to Mercedes, opening the door slightly wider for her to come in.

"I don't need to come in" She answered, knowing that he nor his family wanted her there "I only came to say a few words" Shane looked at her, while leaning on his open door, waiting quietly for her to start talking. Mercedes took his stance as a cue and began to speak.

"I just really want to apologize again to you Shane" she sighed attempting to remember the speech she rehearsed, as she made her way over to his house. She quickly decided to scrap her script, choosing to speak straight from her heart, knowing he deserved to hear what it, and not her head, had to say. "I know my actions didn't show it, and that you don't believe me when I say this, but I truly did care about you. You where, kind, sweet, supportive, and a total gentleman towards me" she sighed looking down at her feet as a small waive of shame for her actions washed over her again. "And I treated you terribly. I treated you in a way that you didn't do anything to deserve. I know I hurt you, and I have to live with that. And you probably hate me right now, which I can't blame you, because I would hate me too if I were you. But I came here tonight to ask you to forgive me" she pleaded, turning her attention to his stone face. "I don't expect you to do it right now of course. But eventually I want you to forgive me. I need you to do that not for me. But I want you to forgive me for yourself. So that when you meet a girl who is kind, and caring, and supportive, who loves you, she will deserve to have and be with the Shane I dated, and not a boy who closed his heart because of what some silly girl did to him in high school. She's not going to deserve that. You deserve all of her best, just like she deserves yours. And she won't be getting your best if you harden your heart to love. So I came here to apologize for you, so you can heal" she closed sniffing back her tears of remorse.

Shane stood silent for a moment, just looking down into the repentance in Mercedes eyes. His jaw clinched, as he sighed. "Is that all?" he asked flatly taking a deep breath.

"Oh ugh no" she shook her head, and held out her hand which was holding the gift bag she brought with her. "I know you may not want it, but this is, well _was_, your Valentine's Day gift from me" Shane slightly jerked away, unsure whether to take it or not. "Please" she begged as she held it higher in hopes he would at least look at it.

Shane silently took the bag from her waiting hands. He slowly opened it and reached inside. He gently placed the bag on the floor, as he pulled out an oversized red Ohio State pull over hoodie. On the two handed front pocket the word "Bulldozer" was embroidered in white stitching. He gently ran his fingers over the thread as he read it. He turned it over to find "TINSELY" written across the back in large, white block letters.

"I got it made, right after Cooter told you about your scholarship" she explained as she watched him examine the gift. "I was so proud of you. I still am, and I know you're going to do amazing when you get there" she smiled to herself.

He looked up at her, and she couldn't tell from his silence, if he was happy, upset or still, rightfully, pissed off at her. "You can do whatever you want with it" she quickly added "Keep it, give it to Good Will, toss it in the back of your closet. I just wanted you to have it" she explained as she looked into his eyes. He stood wordlessly in his door way staring at her, barely moving. "Uh, okay I'll just go now" she sighed, figuring she'd done all she could do. Mercedes quickly turned on her heels, hurriedly walking down his walk way to her car, the clack of heels, matching the beating of her racing heart.

"Mercedes" Shane called to her from his still opened door way.

She stopped suddenly, turning around to face him.

"Thank you" he called out to her.

Granting him a small smile "You're welcome" she called back to him. He nodded silently, and closed his door.

Mercedes turned and finished making her way to her car. When she got behind her wheel she sat quietly and took a deep breath. She wiped a single tear off of her cheek. She knew that Shane probably hadn't magically forgiven her, and it would take a while for him to fully get over what she'd done to him. But she knew his thank you wasn't only for the hoodie, and that the healing process had officially started for him.

By the time she made it to "The Sugar Shack" most of the attendees had already arrived. Mercedes made her way through the crow to the blonde in the front of the room. She quickly tapped their shoulder to gain their attention.

Quinn quickly turned around to find Mercedes smiling brightly. Quinn quickly snatched her into a tight hug. "I talked to Shane" Mercedes whispered into her ear over the sound of Sugar's announcement for everyone to look under their respective chairs. Quinn pulled her back to assess the damage the conversation had on Mercedes. She was met with a smile, and a nod signifying it went well. She pulled Mercedes back into a sweet embrace sighing "I'm so proud of you"

Mercedes smiled knowing she'd done the right thing. She patted Quinn's arm as she moved next to Joe to greet him right before they went one stage. Then she felt it. A warmth emanating behind her left shoulder as a voice drawled "Mercedes I need to talk to you" in a low whisper.

"Not now Sam, we're about to go on" Mercedes rebuffed as she attempted to focus on the task at had which was performing for Santana and Brittney.

"But it's important" he insisted urgently.

"The God Squad!" Sugar shouted into her holiday themed microphone.

Mercedes jogged instinctively towards the stage to her spot behind her microphone. She and the rest of the group performed a beautiful mash up of songs based on cherishing love. And although she enjoyed performing for her Trouble Tones sisters, it pained Mercedes every time Joe and Sam sang about wishing to hold the one they loved, Sam's voice ringing the clearest in her ears. She refused to look at him during the performance however, fearing that the progress she had made that day would just melt away.

So for the rest of the night, Mercedes made a conscious effort to stay on the opposite side of the room from Sam. Not in a rude way, but in a way that protected herself. She resigned herself to partying with her friends and genuinely having a great time. And somewhere between backing Blaine in Love Shack as his Valentine's Day surprise for Kurt, to dancing around with Mike and Tina, and Santana and Britney, an amazing thing happened. Mercedes slowly began to find herself again. She started to hear herself as she laughed, and felt like herself when she genuinely smiled, as she enjoyed her night with her friends. She had finally returned to the path and was on her way to finding the girls she could look in the eye when she looked in the mirror. And she had to admit to herself, her night was going perfectly.

Until she saw two of the pink t-shirts that had accompanied Puck to the party flank Sam across the room. A feeling sprouted in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't explain. It wasn't jealousy, or even anger, but it just didn't sit well with her. At that moment, she made the decision to quit while she was ahead and head home for the night. She quickly worked her way around the room, saying good-bye to everyone, kissing them on the cheek, telling them how much she loved them.

Quinn was the last person she got to. "I'll see you later Quinn" she smiled as she quickly pecked her on the cheek.

"What? Where are you going" Quinn questioned "It's still pretty early"

"No, I know its just time I left" Mercedes shrugged.

Quinn quickly looked over Mercedes shoulder spotting the two sorority girls, each giggling on one side of Sam. "He's just talking to them" Quinn reassured, in a pleading manner.

"No, I know" Mercedes waived off "It's just that I'm starting to feel like myself again, and seeing that won't help me"

Quinn nodded understanding exactly what Mercedes meant. "I don't even know why Puck would even bring them here" Quinn turned her head to face Noah and his table full of "dates" across the room. In that moment Mercedes noticed something. She knew Quinn well enough to know that even though she may come off icy, if you look deep enough, you can see something more in the looks she gave. In that moment, as she looked over at Noah, Mercedes sensed something more going on with Quinn than a look of disgust. However she couldn't put her finger on what it was. "You know what, I think I'll stay" Mercedes said, instantly changing her mind.

Quinn turned to look at Mercedes. She instantly changed her expression once she noticed Mercedes had read her face. She quickly plastered on a smile. "No, no if you need to go home, then go home"

"No Quinn" Mercedes shook her head, sensing she needed her.

"Mercedes" Quinn smiled sweetly "Go. Really"

"You know I'm here for you if you need me" Mercedes reassured, hoping to coax out whatever was troubling her at that moment.

"I know" Quinn sighed as she pulled her into a hug. "That's why I love you"

"I love you too" Mercedes sighed feeling the hug was a slamming shut of the door to that particular conversation. But she gave her an extra squeeze, a signal that her offer was still very good, if she needed her.

Mercedes quickly walked to the far side of the room to get to the exit. She quickly reclaimed her coat from coat check and headed to her car. As the cold February night air engulfed her, Mercedes smiled to herself as she though about how her life had changed. A year ago, she was alone, and feeling lonely although she never would have never admitted out loud. And this year, yes she was alone, but she was far from lonely. Because not only did she have her friends, she had herself. She had realized that it was better to be alone and love who you where, than to be with someone, and loath who you had become. She wanted a relationship, but not at the expense of compromising everything she loved and respected about herself. It just wasn't worth it.

"MERCEDES!"

She turned to find a coatless Sam jogging towards her, his breath visible in the fridge night air, with each step.

"Hey Sam" she said confused, after being yanked from her inner thoughts

"You where going to leave without saying good-bye to me?" he questioned, his tone slightly hurt as he stood in front of her.

"Well I-"

"I watched you say good-bye to everyone else but me" he quickly added cutting off any possible excuse she could possibly come up with.

Mercedes smiled to her self, knowing that his last statement was also a way to inform her that although he was talking to those two co-eds, he had still kept his eye on her the whole night. "I didn't want to interrupt" she answered quietly, looking way from him in a manner that let him know she knew she had no claim to him after everything that had gone on between them.

"There was nothing to interrupt" he clarified taking a step closer to her, staring her straight in the eye. "Besides, I still needed to talk to you"

Mercedes nodded silently remembering he's asked to speak to her earlier that night. "Well can we talk in my car? It's cold out and you don't have a coat on"

Sam flashed her his broad crooked smile adding "I'm a Spartan. Spartan's don't get sick"

Mercedes chuckled at him while shaking her head. "Well for me, because I'm cold?"

Sam nodded as they made their way to her car. She unlocked it by hitting the button on her remote, as he still walked to her side, opening her driver side door. She sighed as she shook her head at his endless chivalry. "Always the gentlemen" she thought to herself as she thanked him, while getting in. She started the car, as he closed her door, and ran to the other side to hop into the passenger seat.

The duo sat quietly, as the car slowly warmed up, Mercedes running the heat at full blast. Once the car hit a comfortable temperature, she turned down the fans, and sat quietly waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry" Sam finally blurted out after a moment of silence. Mercedes turned her head, to find her self staring into his eyes. "I'm so sorry Mercedes"

"Sam" she shook her head in disagreement. "Ther-"

"No, let me finish" Sam interrupted her, needing to get out his full apology. "I'm sorry for placing you in the situation that I did." He sighed clarifying why he was sorry. "It wasn't right for me to pursue so… roughly. It was just… I wanted summer back. I wanted us to be like I never left. I wanted us to just pick up where we left off, and for us to be… Well us again. I held back a lot of things from you this summer, and I was determined not to make that mistake again. But I was so set on it, that I didn't stop to think about hurting anyone, or causing you to loose who you were. I didn't even stop to think that I'd lost myself, who I was in the pursuit of you." He sighed as he ran his hand over his face. "I mean, a year ago I was Shane. I was Shane, and I allowed how I felt about you let me forget how it felt to be in that position. To have someone you trust, someone you care about cheat on you. Maybe Quinn was right-"

"Quinn?" Mercedes questioned as her eyes snapped to his. "You talked to Quinn?"

"Yeah" Sam shrugged "She drove me here tonight. Kurt had some secret meeting, and Finn, Burt and Carol had a thing at Rachel's, so I called her to ask for a ride here. I thought it was weird when she came by an half an hour early claiming that she needed to talk to me. But we sat down in the den and talked. She said she knew it was a year too late, but she needed to look me in the eye and apologize to me, for cheating on me with Finn. I told her it was water under the bridge that I had forgiven her, but she insisted that she do it. She said that she owed it to me, and it wasn't for her, she was doing this for me. So that I didn't lose my loyalty, kindness, and charm. Basically, she said all of the things that she admired in me."

Mercedes sat there silently fully understanding at that moment. Quinn wasn't only telling her how to heal Shane, but telling herself what she had to do to heal Sam.

"She said that I had to retain those qualities" Sam continued "Because if I did get you back, that you deserve the boy she met last year." Sam sighed. "The boy who could automatically sympathies with people, even if he didn't really know them. The boy who would take a punch for a guy he just met. That you deserve that Sam. And it was at that moment that I realized I had lost that guy. But it's funny I don't know when it happened."

Mercedes sat quietly as she gazed over to Sam. He stared out of the window, attempting to pin point the moment he lost himself, and she totally understood what he was going through. However, she knew she'd lost herself when she pressed her lips to his, while she was still with Shane.

"So anyway I wanted to say I'm sorry. And I understand why we can't just jump back into us. I hate that we can't but I understand you need to find yourself, because, honestly, I do too" he sighed.

"Thanks Sam" Mercedes whispered "And I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for hurting you, and for allowing myself to get lost. You're kind of easy to get swept up in" she lightly chuckled. "But Shane was my relationship to keep, and I allowed myself to break it. I'm just as much to blame in this" she sighed.

The two sat in a thick silence, both going over where they went wrong, to land themselves in their current situation. "It still sucks" Sam sighed. Mercedes looked up at him to find his eyes screaming he didn't mean to say that sentence out loud.

"What still sucks?"

Sam forced a smile across his lips as he gazed over towards her. "That the first time you tell me you love me you follow it with why we can't be together"

Mercedes closed her eyes, realizing he was correct. She hadn't noticed it until that very moment because it was so easy, so natural for her to say that she loved Sam, because she did. She had for a long time.

"I should let you go" Sam sighed.

"What?" Mercedes questioned. Her eyes flashing open to focus on him a glimmer of panic in them, as she realized what that could possibly mean, that Sam could breaking his promise and giving up on them, giving up on her.

Sam searched her eyes, wondering where the look she gave him was coming from. He instantly realized and quickly clarified "You where about to go home. I was going to get out and let you go home"

Mercedes heart began to beat at a normal pace as relief washed over her. "Oh" she sighed "Uh yeah, I was headed home"

Sam smiled to him self slightly, reading that moment as a chance for them to possibly be together again hopefully in the near future. He turned his body as he reached for the door handle. He suddenly stopped himself and turned towards her "Mercedes?"

"Yes?" she answered looking back at him, feeing he had something important to say.

He opened his mouth, but quickly hesitated. He looked into her waiting eyes and sighed. "Happy Valentine's Day"

She granted him a soft smile knowing that he'd changed his mind at the last minute but she somehow knew that at that moment, whatever he was going to say, it wasn't right at that moment. "Happy Valentine's Day Sam"

And with that Sam left. She watched as he quickly jogged back into the building. She smiled to herself quietly. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and began to pray. She started by thanking God for love. She started with the love that he gave her, and for the love she had for herself. Being able to love herself enough to know when she needs to remove herself from a situation, that may cause her to lose the other person she will always have in her life other than Him, and was herself, Mercedes Jones. She then thanked God for the love of her family and friends, and how they are there to support her, and how thankful she is that they love her enough to help guide her back when she gets off the path, like Quinn did. Next, she asked that Shane find love, a love that he deserves, a love that will really care for him. And that Sam find where he lost what made him Sam. Finally she asked that if He found it possible, that once she fully found herself and Sam fully found himself, that God found a way to have their paths merger again.

She closed her prayer with a silent "Amen" and a very hopeful smile.

* * *

><p><strong>After reading some spoilers, I see that there is some possible QuinnPuck drama coming up after this long break (The song that they are singing together is so powerful and fits their situation to a TEE! If the spoilers are right I am very excited to see what's going to happen with them) so I wanted to add a bit of an origin for some of that. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. Thank you for all of the favs and follows I have gotten for this story and myself as an author. It means a great deal to me. And thank you to all of the people who have taken time to review. I really appreciate you take on this story.**

**Well we made it to prom. And although I didn't love the episode (and I now really dislike one of the main characters which is a shame cause I didn't start that way) I did like the Sam and Mercedes exchange. So here is my take on their prom night. And yep it is a lot of fluff (we had A LOT of angst in the past few chapters so this one is necessary. Plus its where they are in their relationship so) I put some extra moments and talks in because well to me they could have had more (but I always think that. Oh and btw how cute is Tina and Mike? Like really love them! Wonder what their post Mike graduating plans are? Oh well) **

**I don't own Glee, or The words to the Song Daydreamer. and please excuse typos (tired eyes and all)**

**So as always: Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

* * *

><p><em>Sliding off of the stool she was occupying next to Puck, Mercedes slowly walked towards Sam. Taking his hands into hers, she softly pulled him out of his chair. He stood before as she interlaced her fingers with his, pulling him close, gazing into his eyes. He looked down at her and she sang to him:<em>

_But I will find him  
>Sitting on my door step<br>Waiting for a surprise…_

"There" her mother sighed as she placed another bobby pin into Mercedes hair, after lightly running a brush over her kitchen, ensuring that her up-do didn't have any loose, or falling stray hairs. She gently placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders and smiled at her reflection in the mirror as Mercedes put on a light coat of clear gloss over her lipstick, giving her lips a soft glow. Her mind went back to Mercedes first tap recital when she was only four years old. She smiled as she recalled how cute her baby looked all made up like a little doll, and how she wished she wouldn't grow up to fast. At that moment, the fourteen years from then to this moment seemed as fast as a flash of a camera bulb. Her eyes began to mist as she cleared her throat.

"Oh mommy" Mercedes sighed as she got up, noticing her mother's emotions beginning to boil over "don't" she begged.

"Oh baby" she huffed as she caressed her daughters face, finally understanding she wasn't her baby any more. "It's just…" she trailed off unable to say how beautiful she looked. How sophisticated and mature she'd grown. How she was so proud in that moment to call her, her daughter.

Mercedes just pressed on a smile as she pulled her mother into a consoling hug, not fully knowing everything she wanted to say. "Mommy if you don't stop I'll cry too" she chuckled willing herself to hold back the tears that began to blur her vision, and threatened to ruin the mascara job she jus t finished.

"I know" her mother admitted straightening up. "I'm okay" she smiled as she pulled her daughter away to get a look at her. She gave her a soft smile as she went to gather her jewelry off of her dresser for her. "You just look stunning" she smiled as she gently picked up her earrings and bracelet. She gently slid the earrings into their holes in her ears, remembering the day her sister-in-law took Mercedes without her permission to get her ears pierced as a baby. And how angry she was with her, but now grateful that it happened so that she could share this moment with her. "I just wished you had a date" her mother said absent mindedly.

Mercedes sighed having had this conversation with her mother for the last two weeks. "Mommy, I'm okay" she huffed. "I don't need a date. I'm a strong, independent woman who can make it through the night without a man. Isn't that what you taught me?" she questioned as she gave her mother her wrist to assist her with the clasp of her bracelet.

"Yes, and I never want you to forget that or any of the other lessons I taught you" Her mother said sternly as her eye concentrated on her bracelet. "But I also want you to know that there is nothing wrong with wanting someone. Needing someone and wanting someone are two totally different things Mercedes" she said bringing her focus to her daughter eyes, which reminded her of her mother's.

"I got through all of that last year mama" Mercedes reassured. "After everything this year with Shane and… and Sam" she hesitated. Mercedes and Sam had barely spoken since the Mercedes Inferno kiss. And on the rare occasion they did speak, their conversations had been uncharacteristically awkward and forced. The kiss seemed to open a door in her heart that she wasn't sure would open again so quickly. It had been almost two month since their Valentines Day talk. And with Quinn's accident, David's suicide attempt, college applications, and other serious, more pressing matters in life, she and he seemed to come to a complete halt as she got herself together. But that kiss, and the gesture of the YouTube video before it, reminded Mercedes why she felt the way she did about him. How whenever one seemed to need the other, neither one would hesitate to be there in any capacity necessary, to ensure the other was alright. Her heart easily fell back into its routine of loving Sam, but her brain held her back from going full steam. She couldn't allow herself to be completely happy knowing that her happiness was at the detriment of Shane. That coupled with the fact that she couldn't open herself up to him again, when this time she would be the one leaving in a few months. It wasn't fair to him, and it wasn't fair to her heart. "I think the best thing for me is to just go alone" she smiled weakly.

Her mother sighed as she ran her hands over her baby's shoulders down to her hands and smiled. "Well" she grinned "If your going to do it alone, you look so stunning, people won't even notice" her mother reassured.

"Thanks Mommy" she smiled hugging her mother again.

"I'll go tell Daddy to get the camera ready" Her mother called as she headed for her door

"Okay" Mercedes answered as she stood in front of her full length mirror. She turned and fluffed out her full purple dress, smiling that she had accomplished the look she wanted, and that was of a princess. "Okay Jones" she huffed as she grabbed her silver studded clutch purse "You can do this"

Suddenly, she heard the door bell ring. She shrugged it off however, figuring it wasn't anyone for her. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine where insistent on going to their hotel room for that "Anti" Prom party thing they were having, while Tina, Mike, Brittney and Santana, were going to Bread Stixxs for dinner. Artie and Rory where having a so called Bro meeting before to do God knows what, and understanding it would take Quinn a considerably longer time to get ready for the evening, and she and Joe would probably leave straight from her house to the event. Mercedes smoothed out her dress, running her finger over the rind stones that slowly spread from under her bust to her skirt, like a cluster of stars, her favorite part of her dress, when her mother came back to her bedroom door.

"Baby, you have a visitor" she called a light smile in her tone.

"Coming" she called as her faced frowned, assuming Kurt had finally come to his senses about the whole Rachel Berry Anti Prom deal, and wanted to make sure she was on point. She walked out of her door and peered over her banister, only to be greeted with a crooked smile and a large pair of green eyes.

"Here she is" her father called as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder as he smiled at he's beautiful baby girl.

Mercedes froze at the top of her stair in shock and awe of Sam in his tux waiting for her at the bottom in her foyer. She blinked rapidly trying to determine if she was hallucinating or if he'd really shown up out of the blue to escort her to prom. A light mist rose to her hands and her heart sped up as she gulped.

"Well go on" her mother whispered into her ear, bringing her back to earth. "Don't keep the child waiting"

Mercedes looked at her mother who had a Cheshire cat grin on her face. She turned back around and slowly descended down her family stair case, afraid that once she reached the bottom, the apparition of Sam Evans would disappear into a puff of smoke. She felt like she was floating in a surreal dream.

"Sam" she whispered to him she stood in front of him "What, what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Taking you to prom" he said in the most obvious tone. "Remember, you promised me this past summer when I asked you" he reminded her. Mercedes mind quickly traveled to the day at the lake, Sam asked her to go to prom with him, and smiled, amazed he'd remembered.

"Yes but I figured with everything that happened between-"

"Ms. Jones" Sam cut off with a huff and a smirk "When have you ever been in the business of breaking a promise?"

"Never" she quickly answered shaking her head still attempting to wrap her head around the fact that Sam had shown up at her door, uninvited and totally unexpected.

"Well then why start now?" he questioned with a smile as he leaned in whispering to her. "So I'm your date for the evening" He announced as if her were a king setting a decree. "Good thing too. I couldn't have someone else on your arm with you dressed like that" He stepped to her, closing the space between them, and smiled sinking helplessly into her big brown eyes, while taking her in close up. "You look amazing" he grinned, causing her heart to pound merciless against her rib cage.

"Thank you" she blushed looking at him from head to toe. "You look, well you look handsome" she smiled, loving the fit and hang of his tuxedo.

"You think?" he smiled doing a little turn. "I figured I had to up my game, and retire the bolo tie this year" he commented as he straightened his tie, causing Mercedes to chuckle. "Oh I got this for you" Sam smiled calling attention to the plastic container in his hand. He opened it to reveal a small flowered corsage. He gently lifted it out of its case, slipping it onto her delicate wrist. "There, its official" he declared with a smile "You're stuck with me for the night" he wagged his eyebrows and winked.

"You two get into a picture" her father smiled, as her mother placed an arm around his shoulder and hugged him close, while grinning wildly at the teen couple in front of her.

Sam quickly wrapped his arm around the back of her waist and pulled her into him. Mercedes lightly shuttered at the strength of is touch. She faced her beaming parents and smiled as her father snapped a few photos. Her mother then insisted Sam take a picture with her father, then her. Finally Sam snapped a photo of Mercedes and her parents on either side of her calling out "Everybody say "Jones Love"!"

"Alright you two" her mother smiled taking the camera from Sam "you guys get out of here"

"Not too late Sam" her father called to the teen in a stern, warning voice, as he slid his hand into hers, leading his daughter towards the door.

"Of course not Mr. Jones" Sam grinned

"Bye Mommy, bye daddy" she called as he led her off of her porch. He walked her to his car for the evening, which is one Burt had loaned him. He opened her passenger side door, granting her his hand as he helped her in. When he was sure that she and all of her puffy dress where safely inside, he closed the door, and quickly ran to the driver side to hop in, granting her parents a wave good bye as they stood on the family front porch. Mercedes waved to her grinning parents as they pulled off.

"I figured we'd stop at Bread Stixx first" Sam beamed as he drove.

Mercedes looked down at her corsage and smiled "How did you know what-"

"Color you were wearing?" he smiled, taking his eyes off of the road for a millisecond to glance at Mercedes. "Well living with one of your close friends does have its perks" he grinned. "That and I know it's your favorite color"

Mercedes instantly knew that Kurt had blabbed. She'd showed him the swatches of her dress the night they attempted to stop Unique's big performance. She'd wondered where a piece of the fabric disappeared to when she searched her whole room the next day for it to be no where to be found.

Sam pulled into the parking lot of Bread Stixx and hopped out after parking. She sat patiently as he walked around to open the door for her. He held her hand to help her out of the car, but refused to let it go, as they made their way towards the restaurant. The place was packed, from all of the prom goers there, attempting to eat before they danced the night away. "I don't know if we're going to get a table" Mercedes warned as she looked around worried.

Sam grinned at her and shrugged adding "I don't think it'll be a problem" He calmly walked past the sea of students waiting to be seated calling to the hostess "Evans, party of two"

The hostess quickly looked down scanning her list. "Oh okay" she beamed "Right this way Mr. Evans" she perked up as she grabbed two menus, and began heading for their table. Mercedes fought back a smile as she heard Rick the Stick's date whack him in the arm questioning "Why didn't you make reservations" in a whinny voice.

Sam held her hand as they traveled through the restaurant to their table. She noticed they past by Tina and Mike who were already seated and eating their before dinner salads. They stopped briefly, to say hello, before telling the pair they would see them at prom later.

They made it to their seats, Sam pulled out Mercedes so that she could sit. He pushed it in, and quickly sat down across from her, smiling from ear to ear. Soon after, their waiter walked up and introduced himself. Mercedes thought it was rude when she noticed they didn't ask if they wanted anything to drink to start off with. But she understood why when the waiter came back with a champagne bucket and a bottle of sparkling cider adding "I believe you pre ordered this"

Mercedes couldn't contain her laughter as their champagne glasses where filled with the bubbly liquid. "You really pulled out the stops tonight huh?"

"Oh Baby" Sam smiled as he raised his glass for a toast "I knew I was going to do this there would be no half assing it" he nodded as she clinked his glass with hers. "To prom"

"To prom" she giggled as she sipped her cider, allowing the bubbles to tickle her nose.

Dinner was light, and magical. They talked and laughed, catching up on the other's missed input about the events of their choir members. From Finn's proposal, to Quinn and Joe's newly budding romance, all while dinning. By desert it felt as if the two hadn't spent any time away from each other. As they shared a piece of chocolate molten cake, with white chocolate shavings on top, Mercedes noticed that they had spoken about every major even going on in their lives except one.

"I've missed this" she noted as she sliced a sliver of cake with her fork, sliding it into her mouth.

"Me too" Sam smiled into her big brown eyes. "We could have been doing it sooner but-"

"Sam" she sighed in a warning tone.

"What" he shrugged nonchalantly "Just pointing out the obvious"

"We need time apart" Mercedes sighed as she dabbed the corner of her napkin on the sides of her mouth for any stray crumbs.

"But this much?" Sam questioned as some of the air of his bravado dissipated. "I mean I get it you and I need time to… regroup who we were. But that was February"

"I wanted to call… text… something" Mercedes admitted as she looked down at her hands. "It was just I couldn't-"

"Allow yourself to be happy?" Sam chimed in.

"Stop" Mercedes huffed partially wishing he would allow her to finish her sentences. The other half pleading with him to stop putting things so bluntly where they became too honest and real.

"Well you're allowed to be happy 'Cedes" Sam answered, ignoring her slight plea while he sat forward holding her hand in his across the table, staring at her. "We messed up. But denying us for so long, punishing ourselves for a mistake by keeping your distance isn't the way to go" he lightly pleaded. "Especially since we only have so many weeks before…" he trailed off, the thought of loosing her again causing a sharp searing pain in his chest.

"Before I go" Mercedes sighed, lacing her finger with his, realizing how she missed their gentle but rough manner.

"Yeah" he agreed in a whisper. A slight somber silence engulfed them as they sat there holding hands, just getting familiar with the others touch again. Slowly Sam gave her a weak smile, that grew into a full on grin. "So tonight, let's make the most of it" he said beaming "Let's make up for lost time"

"Okay" Mercedes agreed, not fully sure how they would accomplish such a task. But the look in his eye already informed her that the man across the table from her already had a plan in motion.

Sam paid for dinner and whisked Mercedes away to McKinley High's gym. As they walked into the room, fingers interlaced, they were greeted with the decorations from a prehistoric era. They were amazed and proud of Brittney for pulling together such a well decorated atmosphere off in such a short time. Mercedes, instinctively headed towards the chairs and tables, her normal routine when she attended these types of events with her friends, normally as a third wheel. She felt his hand clench around hers, pulling her close to his side.

"Oh no princess" Sam smiled, placing a hand under her chin, pulling her focus to his face. "We're dancing… All night!"

Mercedes laughed as he twirled her onto the dance floor. They danced until she was breathless. He spun and flung her, all while she boisterously laughed at his antics and funny faces. She had to admit, it was the most she had laughed all year. And even when they weren't dancing together, Sam never left her side for one moment. As she rooted Brittney on in her dinosaur routine, Sam was right next to her, dancing, whooting, and howling for their friend. By the time Santana, Brittney, and Tina performed Love Song, Mercedes feet were a bit tired but she didn't want to stop. So Sam pulled her in close as they danced. A warm memory flashed through his mind as he swayed to the up tempo beat with his lovely girl.

"Remember the first time we dance like this was last year" he pointed out, remembering the compelling feeling to take her hand and dance, not knowing it would lead to him finding his first real love.

"I remember" she smiled, as his shaggy hair, and bolo tie replayed in her head. How handsome he was to her that night, and how happy she was he took that first step to ask her to dance.

"Yeah well, remember when I said we would be back together?" he smirked quickly adding "You said I was "Krazy! Krazy!"" he laughed in a mocking tone.

Mercedes chuckled at his imitation of her, the first time he'd done one. "That's cause you are"

"Yeah well, you kind of love it though" he added with a confident smirk that drove her absolutely mad in both a good and bad way.

In that moment, a familiar face caught her eye. She turned her head, wondering why to see Shane, her ex. The last time she looked into his eyes, was the night of Sugar's party, the night she formally apologized to him, on his door step, for breaking his heart. That night his eyes were still kind of cold, since the truth of her indiscretion was still fresh information to him. Since then, Mercedes had done a very good job of avoiding Shane. She would walk past him in the hallway, each party granting the other a civil smile and a head nod, but all communication had been cut since that night.

Sam noticed Mercedes attention shift and followed her eye line to find the large lineman across from them, with his date. Mercedes gave Shane a small smile and a wave, not knowing what he would do, roll his eyes, or act as if he had seen her at all, considering she was in the arms of the man who kissed her while they were together. Shane, however smiled gently back at her and waved in the same manner. Obviously healing from his heart break, and taking a new chance on love with a new girl. He cordially nodded to Sam who returned the gesture. And as quickly as they had greeted each other, Shane turned his focus back to his leggy and adorable girlfriend and pulled her close, thankful for the power of forgiveness.

"It looks like everyone is happy tonight" Sam whispered to Mercedes. She turned and looked into his green eyes as he added "So there is no reason for you to feel guilty anymore about your happiness"

Mercedes smiled as she pulled Sam closer to her body, silently thanking God for hearing her Valentine's Day prayer.

While they swayed to yet another song, Sam felt a tap on his shoulder. He lifted his head from inhaling Mercedes perfume to find Mike and Rory behind him, with incredulous grins on their faces at the fact that Sam was with Mercedes in such an intimate hold.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Rory said in a very respectful manner to Mercedes, like a child walking in on an adult situation

"Yeah, very sorry" Mike added winking at Mercedes who pressed her lips into a grin.

"But we need you back stage" Rory chimed in "We're about to go on"

Sam nodded adding "Okay" He turned to Mercedes "I want you front and center near the stage"

"Sure" Mercedes shrugged "But may I ask why?"

"Just need the support" Sam playfully retorted obviously hiding his ulterior motives. "Be there?"

"Wouldn't be anywhere else" she smiled as he turned to leave with his friends

"Kurt is looking for you" Mike chimed in as they were headed towards the stage.

"He's here?" Mercedes questioned shocked she didn't even notice him come in

"Yeah" Mike shrugged. "He was by the palm trees and the T-Rex eating the Raptor"

"The what?" Mercedes questioned

"The big dinosaur eating the little one" Sam clarified pointing to the general direction.

Mercedes made her way to the area when she spotted a top hat, and a vest that could only belong to a one Mr. Kurt Hummel. She walked straight into his arms as he squealed "You look so amazing!"

"Thanks baby" she cooed as she pulled away from him."You look-"

"I know totally dressed down for the occasion" Kurt cut in shrugging "I didn't plan on being here"

"What? Anti Prom not as fun?" Mercedes joked, elbowing him lightly.

"No, not as fabulous as it is being here with my diva" he smiled as he pulled her into another hug.

"Where is Blaine" Mercedes looked around for the bushy eye browed boyfriend of her bestie.

"In the bathroom conforming to Barck O'Brittney's no hair gel ban" he sighed.

"Oh and thanks for withholding information" Mercedes smiled as she playfully hit Kurt "I was looking for that dress swatch for weeks!"

"Oh" Kurt smiled automatically knowing what his punishment was for "Well I had to help the poor guy out. Ever since he pulled you away from me in the hallway that day, I knew you weren't going to do anything about you two" Kurt deadpanned "And plus playing twenty questions about you and how you're doing at the end of everyday is only entertaining the first few days. Then it's just draining. Plus I love it when my Diva is happy" he beamed as he caressed her face "it's when you're at your most beautiful, like tonight"

"Thanks Kurt" Mercedes smiled, thankful for her friend. "Speaking of which, come with me" she pulled Kurt to the front of the stage when she saw the boys start to take their places.

"Well, what about Blaine?" Kurt questioned as he looked towards the locker room, scared that he would miss him if he moved from his spot.

"With that large top hat, you're easy to spot in a crowd" Mercedes giggled. Kurt shrugged, tilted his accessory on his head, and willingly joined her in the front of the stage for their friend's performance. And she found out why Sam wanted her front and center when all of the boys on stage, pointed to her as they sang the chorus of their One Direction number. Sam smiled brightly as she hit a model pose playfully, at the attention put on her suddenly. She laughed loudly as he played to the crowed of screaming girls, during his solo and just shook her head as he playfully beat on the cymbals on stage. She had to admit, his stage presence was amazing, and he was going to perform with everything he could muster. The rest of the prom went wild at the groups last pose, but it was Sam's raising Artie over his head like a trophy that caused the crowed to go into a frenzy, causing Mercedes to double over in laughter.

At the end of the number Kurt went off to find his boyfriend, kissing Mercedes on the cheek before he left reminding her to really give Sam a chance. She silently agreed by nodding and headed near the side of the stage. She waited for Sam to make his way from back stage, grinning wildly as he walked past the waiting girls, gathering her in his arms.

"Okay lil lady" Sam smiled as he swung her in his arms "how amazing was I? Go on, you can tell me"

Mercedes laughed loudly as she waved her hand to the side shaking replying "Eh" playfully.

"You know you love me" Sam said mockingly. They both paused at his use of words. Sam froze, every sign on his face saying he hadn't meant to use that exact wording. "Uh" he stammered his cool demeanor dented by his verbal misstep "I meant, you know you loved _it_. Me… performing" he clarified.

"Attention students" Principle Figgins called out, causing the rooms attention to be focused on him. "I have so announcements before I announce this years Prom King and Queen"

Mercedes, whose face was red, cheeks at full blush from embarrassment, turned her attention to the small balding man on stage, thankful for the interruption from that moment.

The rest of the night was eventful to say the very least. Finn won prom King while Rachel, surprisingly was his Queen. But the best surprise was when Quinn, her God Squad member, and good friend stood while she sang with Santana, showing that although she was wobbly, she was no longer confined to her wheelchair.

"Praise" the only words that could come to Mercedes lips, as she totally ignored the fact that Finn and Rachel were sharing their victory dance. She'd prayed so much the past few weeks, in church, at home, and with Quinn post their God Squad meetings for that moment, and to see it come true literally brought tears to her eyes.

"It's a Prom miracle" Sam joined in right after, proud that Quinn, once his ex, now his friend, had the ability to at least stand and take a few steps. He felt Mercedes hand slip into his, and squeeze it. He lightly squeezed back for reassurance, and to communicate that they just witnessed the same thing.

When prom ended, the gang all headed back to the hotel room, where the "Anti Prom" became the post prom party. Everyone piled into to the room taking a seat where they could find one, Mercedes on the bed in front of Sam. Rachel attempted to organize a lame game, to the room's groans. However Becky quickly shut her down stating "You maybe Prom Queen Berry, but I am the Anti Prom Queen and this is my territory. And I say that ideal is lame!"

"Yeah" Puck agreed giving his Queen for the night a rousing and enthusiastic high five. He then pulled out his iHome and popped in his iPod and began playing music. The room started to dance, most of the girls kicking off their shoes. Santana pulled Mercedes close as they danced together with Tina and Brittney. She then wheeled a tired Quinn to the center while all the girls danced around her, while Becky danced around in her own circle chanting she was the real Queen.

Time pasted quickly and the room began to thin out, as the couples made their way to their own private post prom parties. First Noah and Becky left, Puck wanting to make sure his Queen made it home safely. Next were Joe and Quinn, who had physical therapy that next day so she could build her strength so she could walk for longer distances, and for longer periods of time. Rory, Artie, and Sugar all where next, followed by Mike and Tina who were going to Mike's for some "alone time" as Mike called it with a smile. Sam took Mercedes hand, as he said good bye to the rest of the room following behind them.

The two drove in silence, the radio their background music as they traveled to Mercedes house. Sam pulled up, and got out opening her car door for her, as he assisted her out. She walked a bit ahead of him, his coat draped across her shoulders as she walked up her walk way. He was humming a melody, which she knew she'd heard before, but couldn't exactly place.

"It still shocking" Mercedes sighed as they made their way to her door

"What is?" Sam questioned his hands deep in his pockets as he kept step with his date.

"Rachel was prom Queen" Mercedes shrugged "I personally voted for by Trouble Tone sisters, San and Brit" she shrugged.

"Yeah, and I went for Finn and Quinn" Sam added. "But none of that concerns me" Sam shrugged off "All I care is that _my_ Queen had a great night" he added looking at Mercedes with a questioning smile.

"I did Spartan" she giggled lightly noticing she hadn't laughed that much since the beginning of the year.

She took the two steps up onto her porch and turned to find him looking at her, with a light twinkle in his eyes.

"Well" Sam sighed as he escorted her to her door

"Well" she repeated with a small sigh.

"Thank you for allowing me to take you to prom" Sam smiled "But I have to get this car home before it turns into a pumpkin"

"Yeah" she agreed with a chuckle "I really had an amazing time with you tonight Sam. Thank you"

"Hey, I aim to please" He smiled sweetly. Mercedes slid his coat off of her, handing it to him. He playfully flung it over his shoulders, tipped an imaginary hat adding "good night" in a deep playful Boogie impersonation that made her laugh.

"Good night" Mercedes smiled as she turned to her door, her key in hand.

Sam turned to walk to his car. He was on the second step when he was stopped by a call of "Wait" He turned to see Mercedes looking at him. She swiftly took the three steps it took to get to him, taking his face in her hand, and pressed her lips to his. She lightly worked her lips over his, as she slid her tongue into his mouth. He didn't resist and kissed her back, wrapping his empty hand around her waist, pressing her body close to his. They stayed that way for a while, passionately kissing each other. When she finally broke away she looked into his eyes as he slowly opened them. She smiled sweetly, as she ran her thumb over his soft lips. "You where right" Mercedes admitted.

"About what?" he questioned his heart pounding from her breath stealing kiss.

"Earlier, you were right. I do love you" she smiled as she slid her hands from his face. She turned and walked to her door smiling to herself that she had the strength to finally admit she wanted Sam for however long she could have him. "Night" she called to him from her open door.

"Night" Sam sighed finally regaining his breathing "Mercedes?"

She turned to him, softly back lit from the glowing light inside of her house. "I love you too" he smiled.

She softly nodded as she stepped into the thresh hold of her house. She gently closed the door behind her, and locked it. She watched out of the window, as he walked to his car, laughing to herself as he did a large celebratory fist pump as he did. She turned and leaned against the door smiling from ear to ear.

Sam Evan was hers again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. So thanks for staying with this Fiction. I took too, too, too damn long to end this one, because, to be honest, I didn't know how. I was unsure and honestly scared to do so. I don't know why but I was. And then Glee came back and all of the mess with his character just really hit me in the inspirations. LOL. So something finally came to me, and it's not long, well not as long as the other chapters. But I wanted to close on them with hope because I still held it for them when I wrote it and I write this with the hope that the writers will say this season happened in mind of a psyche patient in a snow globe. But whatever. I love you guys so, so much for loving this story, and some of my writing (I think I'm getting better at this *crosses fingers). **

**So for the last time in THIS story, Please:**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

* * *

><p>Mercedes, pressing her body into Sam, she continued in his arms:<p>

"_And he will feel like he's been there for hours,_

_And I can tell that he'll be there for life…"_

Puck swayed to the music that left his hands as he continued to play backup for Mercedes. He became swept up in the sweet vibe of the room. The strong chemistry between Sam and Mercedes, mixed with her enchanting voice and the hypnotizing melody as it poured out of his finger tips, turned into an aphrodisiac that coated the walls, engulfing the three occupants of the room in a vibrant cocoon of love.

He then noticed that he was still playing but the saccharin rich sound of Mercedes had stopped, having failed to sing the final and closing line of her serenade to make it complete. He opened his eyes to find Sam and Mercedes engaged in a deep and very intimate kiss. His playing slowed as he focused on their lip lock, Sam's large hands gently cupping her velvet cheeks as he tasted her mouth, halting all sound from it, but her breath.

Puck smirked, knowing that he would normally take this time as an opportunity to let off a crass and humorous remark which would have brought the moment to a screeching stop. However, after knowing everything he had done to get her back, and knowing exactly how much she missed him, he wouldn't ruin it for them. In fact, an odd feeling of voyeurism took over his senses, making him strangely uncomfortable watching such a private moment between two people he could honestly say he cared for.

Without a word he slid off of his stool and quickly packed his guitar into its case. Stealthily, he made his way to the door, turning back for one last glance, not even fighting the grin of satisfaction that he held for assisting in the culmination of that moment.

Sam released Mercedes mouth from his own, only when the need for more oxygen forced him to. He leaned into her, his forehead finding a comfortable counter force in hers, as he looked intensely into her eyes. Her lips puffed from the force of their kiss, her chest heaving in an attempt to gain more air. He licked his lips quickly in to regain moisture, his breath swiftly evaporating it. In that moment the rest of the world stopped existing. He slid his hand down to her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek as she lovingly leaned into its stroke. She bit back a smile that broke through.

"I wasn't finished" Mercedes giggled softly pointing out that she had exactly closed out her song.

"The first notes where all I honestly needed" Sam confessed, admitting that he was already won over at the first sound of her voice. Mercedes laughed lightly, her body shaking with amusement. He smiled at the sound and feeling of elation that radiated from her. But it quickly fell as he looked at her face, examining it closely.

Mercedes noticed this drastic and quick change and her laughter faded. "What?" she questioned knowing that Sam had the worst poker face.

"I missed you" he said holding her close. "I just missed you so much"

Mercedes knew that this statement wasn't just about him moving, or her being with Shane. She knew that he missed Mercedes, the girl he fell in love with. The girl he got to see grow into a woman. The Mercedes he was holding in his arms. She knew this because she missed him in the same vain. She missed her Sammy, the boy she got to see turn into a man.

"So what's next?" Sam questioned honestly wanting to know just where they were going.

"Well" she huffed taking a look at the clock that she gazed on with hope months earlier when she was dependent on it to allow her to talk to Sam again. "We have to head out soon if we want to make it to the train station before Rachel and Finn, so we can say good-bye"

Sam stood straight up, his spine stiffening. "Not to be rude or anything, and I care about Finn, Rachel, and all of that, but I could care less about making it to the train station" he confessed. "I mean what's next for us Mercedes? Where do we go from here?"

Mercedes sighed. She hadn't really gotten past her serenade on what her next plan of action would be. They had been low key, since Prom, with all other events in their lives taking precedence. From her pre-Nationals illness and his melt down in rehearsal partly because of it, to her being contacted and given a record deal to sing background for a quickly rising indie label, to graduation, uncomfortable talks of their future had been replaced with celebrations and other happy little distractions. When the couple where a allotted moments alone, they mainly just hung out talking, in an attempt to relearn each other, having changed so much in such a short period of time.

They were together, but it was never made official through the asking of questions, or any sort of pomp and circumstance. They simply fell back into their relationship as if both of their hearts knew that everything else was a small hiatus from each other. That they knew that the universe had already known that they were each other's missing piece and for the other to be whole they had to be together. "Sam-"

"Don't do it Mercedes" he stopped her before she started, knowing her default emotion when pressed on the issue was avoidance. "We have to say it, and say it now. Cause I can't lose you again. It would hurt just too damn much."

"Sam, what do I say?" she questioned sliding out of his arms finding it oddly suffocating at the moment. "That I'm positive we can last with me in LA and you God knows where? I mean we have other things to focus on, like where you are going to live next year? "

"I can figure all of that out when the time comes" Sam waived off knowing that after everything he had been through he had a family with any of the remaining members of their group. "But don't avoid this. Last time my moving blindsided us. But this? We've seen this coming like a train coming down the tracks." he pointed out. "So I need to know now before this hits us and we don't have a plan. So do I? Do I?"

"Do you what?" she asked he chest tight.

"Have a permanent place in your heart?" he asked again for clarity.

"Yes, Sam, you're my first…everything. You will always have a very special place in my heart" she said looking deep into his eyes. "You know that"

"Then what are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"I-I don't know" she admitted he voice cracking a bit.

"What do you want?" he asked her taking her back in his arms, leaning into her face to gain eye contact with her.

"I-I" she stammered, her mind racing as she searched his eyes.

"Close your eyes" he prompted after seeing that she was becoming overwhelmed. "Picture yourself years from now. It can be ten, five, hell it can be the end of next year. I just want you to tell me what you see for yourself"

Mercedes obeyed his command taking a deep breath as she as she pictured her life in the future and what she wanted. "I see me" she started cautiously hey eyes moving back and forth under their respective lids as her imagined life played like a movie in front of them. "Living in LA. In a cute little apartment" she smiled as she saw herself walking through her personal space decked out with purple and silver. "With an adorable little puppy. A fluffy one" she giggled.

"And what are you doing?" He asked intently becoming a bit anxious to hear what she wanted for herself, praying silently that he was somewhere in it.

"I must be waking up for breakfast" she squinted as she imagined herself slipping into her rob and padding into her kitchen, her little furry companion at her feet. "I feed my puppy, and pour myself a mug of coffee." she smiled. " I look outside to see the sun up and the city already awake and moving"

Sam backed up a bit sitting down on the chair closest to him. "Go on" he coaxed.

"I hear a knock on the door" she thought more. "Its Puck, and he's hung over and looks like it" she giggled softly. "He pours a mug and starts in on why he looks that way, and what caused him to barely make it home to his apartment next door the night before" she explained in a playful way. "He asks me for breakfast and I promptly give him a bowl and a box of cereal" she laughs. "He asks "Where are the bacon and eggs?" And I explain how I'm way too busy to cook because I have vocals for a track I have to lay down in a few hours, and a paper to start on that is due in a few days" she says astonished that her vision of this life is so clear in her mind it was almost as if she opened her eyes, she would see everything she was describing down to the mug of fresh hot coffee.

Sam smiled to himself. "That sounds amazing" his said attempting to cover the disappointment that slowly seeped through him. With all of her vivid description there was one person missing and that was him. He sunk into his chair deflated but happy that her life sounded so full.

"It is" she agreed she cheeks puffing in a smile as she searched for more. "And then there would be a voice coming from down the hall of the bed room that suggest to Puck "Why don't you have your guest make you breakfast before she leaves"" she laughed happily. "And I look up and see you walking into the kitchen" she shared softly, her voice crisp and soothing. "Your hair everywhere as you rub your hand over it. And you pat Puck on the back and you lean in and kiss me on the temple."

Sam's head snapped to witness an even more prominent smile on her face as she got to that part of her imagination. "So I'm there?" he asked with guarded hope not wanting his feelings to be hurt by her full answer.

"Yeah, but not just there, visiting" she said slowly opening her eyes to look at his inquisitive face. "You live there with me" Taking the few steps to close their distance Mercedes takes his hands and guides him out of his seat and into her arms. "And you have a job, but you also take improve classes at night" she smiled. "Or are taking recording money playing back-up for someone, or an on set extra, or whatever else you could possibly want to do. Because I don't care what it is, just as long as we are together living out our dreams." she sighed hugging him close.

"So you want me-" Sam started.

"To be there, because I want you" Mercedes finished, smiling softly to herself, remembering the advice of her mother, and how it was not only acceptable to admit she wanted someone in her life, it was one of the most human emotions a person can feel. "I want you in my life, for however long you want be together."

Sam exhaled, all of the tension and fear leaving his body as he did. He held her close again and inhaled her as he closed his eyes allowing all of his anxiety to be replaced with her warmth. He rested his head on top of hers in a comforting embrace. "Then that's it for you, because I plan to be with you forever" he smiled hushing his pledge into her hair.

She nuzzled him, before pulling back to look into his eyes. "I love you Sammy"

"And I will never love anyone like I love you" he replied confidently, his heart in that moment absolutely sure he had found the one for him. He gazed into her eyes, as he slowly put back together the future he imagined for them. The nerves that are instantly replaced by calm as he watches her walk down the aisle of their wedding. The amazement of seeing her have their first child. He heard the giggles and footsteps of their children. And the warm hugs and kisses of their grandchildren as their family got back together for the holidays. And as their life began to weave itself back together in his psyche, all of the feelings washed over him in one instant, like a wave, drowning him. It was so much that he could say use one word to describe his emotion. "Epic" he hushed.

"What?" Mercedes questioned, not hearing him fully, but pulling him from his daydream. His face turned bright red, embarrassed that he had allowed his mind run so quickly. "Come on" she sighed in a slight giggle shaking her head at him. "Let's get a move on to the station" she ordered, tugging him towards the door, his hand firmly in hers. He willing followed her, positive they would have many more moments like this to come.

Right at the precipice of the door way Mercedes stopped bringing Sam to halt. She looked up at him, to find his face inquisitive of what made her stop so suddenly. She smiled warmly "I forgot to say, welcome home Spartan"

Sam's mouthed pulled into a slow Grinch like grin while he pulled her into him and kissed her sweetly. Because he knew his war was over, and he had won. He was officially home.

_And I can tell that he'll be there for life._


End file.
